Anger Management
by Blitney
Summary: Seven years have past since Kagome left for America after Inuyasha broke her heart. She comes back as a licensed psychologist because the job offer's too good to refuse. Even though she's laying low, an assault charge lands Inuyasha in her office for Anger Management therapy. Will sparks fly again and can she keep hiding her secret from him? R&R (suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Big City Full of Bad Memories

Chapter One: Big City Full of Bad Memories

"Sango!" I screeched into the buzzer on my desk, calling my secretary and best friend to my aid. The athletic brunette burst threw my office door, hands securing her high pony tail, as she made her way over to Mr. Akiratomi. My first patient of the day was attempting to climb my bookshelf to jump from the top in hopes of succumbing to suicide after his failed attempt at prying open the window. Thank god I had that secured before I actually opened the office.

"Come on, Akiratomi! Let's calm down shall we?" Sango said sternly as she hoisted the small man from his perched position and set him in the seat across from my desk, leaving her hand on his shoulder as a warning. I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone as I calmly spoke to him.

"Now, Mr. Akiratomi. Have you been taking your medication?" His eyes were bugging out of his head darting from me to Sango to different points in the room that could prove dangerous enough for him to make the ultimate escape. His bloodshot eyes shifted to fix on me as I spoke to him. He shook his head frantically as he straightened his posture.

"No way! They're part of the mind control project the government's implementing. They think I don't remember what they did to my little sister and that medication will shut me up, but they're wrong! Nothing can stop Fox Mulder!" he shouted as he rose from his seat with his finger pointed in towards the roof to authenticate his declaration.

"Oh, Fox. I didn't realize you were with us," I continued in my most calming voice as I spun the dial on my antique desk phone, dialing the psychiatric hospital phone number. "Where did Aki go?"

"Ha!" he laughed in his most American voice. "As if I'd let that weakling take our lives away. I've got an obligation to the world to uncover the X-files our government's trying to cover up so we can know the truth! The truth is out there!" He jumped into the air this time. Sango tightened her grip on his shoulder she was still holding and forced him to sit once again.

"Ok then Fox," I said as I waited for the voice on the other end of the line. Once they picked up, I rambled off the code 2662, signaling my patient's need for reinstatement into the mental ward before they hung up and I kept talking absentmindedly into the dial tone so I didn't put Mr. Akiratomi's conspiracy-theorist personality on edge. After a fake order of Chinese food, I hung up the phone and turned to my patient. "So, any break-throughs on the cases lately Agent Mulder?" He closed his eyes then tried to sit up again in a panic.

"Oh dear heavens, where are we now?" I sweet, timid voice asked.

"Hello, Akisha. We're in my office and it seems that dear Aki isn't doing as well as we'd hoped on his own." The male patient exuding femininity now throughout his posture shook his/her head.

"That poor man is going to drive us into the ground. And I thought he'd stay on his medication this time. That American government worker will never let us be for long will he?" she/he asked sweetly. I just shook my head at her.

"It doesn't seem likely, my dear. How's everyone else doing? Have you all been behaving yourselves considering you've been out for nearly a week?" Her/his body shook tremendously, causing Sango to step back. I quickly opened my desk drawer, retrieved the syringe of tranquilizer, and tossed it towards my secretary. She caught in mid air just as a snarl ripped through the room and the violent personality known as Gin lunged at Sango. With a quick twirl and jab of the syringe into his neck, Sango subdued Mr. Akiratomi as he fell limp to the floor. We both exhaled and seconds later the boys in white marched through the door to retrieve the poor, sick man I was hoping was doing much better. It looks like I was wrong.

Once they had left, I wiped my brow with the back of my hand and turned to Sango. She smiled devilishly at me, and I rolled my eyes in response.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Don't say it," I replied as I made my way over to my desk to review my appointments for the rest of the day, making sure everything was tame.

"Whatever do you mean? All I was going to do was ask how it feels to be back," she said sweetly, her grin never faltering. I looked up at her from underneath my deadly-arched eyebrows to let her know she could shove-it; she raised her hands in defense as a giggle escaped her lips. "Okay, okay. Don't try to kill me with that glare of yours. Then Miroku would be raising Kai all alone, and I know you wouldn't want that," she laughed as she walked out of my office.

"You're right about that," I called after her. Without Sango, Kai would definitely turn out just like his father; perverted and lecherous despite being married. Breathing in a sigh of relief that I had an hour break before my next patient, I sunk into my office chair and stared out the window beside my desk at the morning sun shining on Tokyo, my home town.

It seems so different now compared to where I've been for the past seven years. Thoughts of yesterday began to rush past my eyes in a frenzy: graduating high school at fifteen with only the summer to be free before I traveled to America to attend college and become a psychiatrist and therapist like I always dreamed. I learned a lot from my time across the ocean, but despite my wonderful times, I always knew I'd come back to Japan. I promised him I would. I snapped myself out of my musings so I wouldn't go back to that. Not now. Standing up, I decided I needed some coffee to distract myself. With the way today started, I could tell it was going to be a long one-of-those-kind-of-days.

…

"Ok, Mr. Osho, our time is up, but I'll see you next week. Just remember what we talked about and if you have any problems, please give me a call. You're making excellent progress," I said with a smile as I walked the last patient of the day to the door. He smiled back as me so warmly you'd never guess he was severely depressed. I closed the door to my office and returned to my desk to gather my notes, stuffing them into my bag. Just as I was gathering all of my things, Sango waltzed in grinning an alarming grin.

"Uh oh. What's that smile about?"

"Miroku agreed to watch Kai and Shadow for tonight. Let's go grab a drink. I know you need it," she said sweetly as she stood in front of me. Crossing her arms, her grin faded into a smirk and her eyes hardened to say she wasn't asking. I sighed deeply, knowing she covered all of my get-out-of-jail-free-card excuses.

"Fine. One drink, but I really do need to call it an early night." She shook her head then shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get," she muttered before grabbing me by the elbow to drag me out the door and down to our cars. We decided on a small bar a couple blocks from my house, which coincidentally was around the corner from Sango's. It was quaint and quiet, soft jazz music playing in the background reminded me of my trips to New Orleans when I was living in the states. After we took a seat at the bar and ordered drinks, she turned to me with pity in her eyes. I mentally groaned at what she was about to ask.

"So," she began but paused before she continued. "Have you told anyone you're in town?" She took a sip of her gin and tonic awaiting my reply. I took a long swig of my beer before I enabled her curiosity.

"No. Well, besides you and Miroku. I did call Sesshomaru to see how he was, but no one else." I took another drink before I narrowed my eyes at her. "And I don't expect you to tell _anyone_ either." She feigned innocence quite well these days as she shot me one of her infamous looks.

"You know I wouldn't do that. If you want to call him, that's between you two." She took a nervous sip of her drink.

"Miroku better keep his mouth shut too," I said in a dark voice. She giggled.

"Don't worry. I told him if he opened his mouth that I'd withhold sex indefinitely." I had to chuckle at that; Miroku wouldn't dare bring that upon himself. "You know we're trying to have another baby soon so you better cherish these night caps while they last," she joked.

"I'm surprised that you only had one so far. You two have been in love since kindergarten."

"Correction, he's been in love since then. I've only loved him since freshman year of high school. I'm still actually not sure though. He's such a hentai, you know?" She giggled. I only smirked and nodded, knowing that she loved that about him, regardless if she'd admit it or not. "How's Shadow liking school so far? I know it's a lot different than America." I smiled at the mention of my beautiful son.

"Yeah, you're right. He's making the transition pretty well. I'm happy he got my brain otherwise this wouldn't be nearly as easy. His teacher called me yesterday to tell me how smart he is and how she wants to bump him up a couple of grades. I told her that I didn't want that until next year, once he's gotten to adjust, ya know?"

"Oh, I completely understand. You didn't want to jump those grades until you were, what, 10? I remember when you walked into class for the first time. You were so cute," Sango giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. I remembered the day well. When I was ten, they bumped me up three grades to be in class with 13 and 14 year olds going through their adolescent non-sense on status affiliation. This unfortunate circumstance labeled me a nerd with the social skills of leper; needless to say it wasn't easy making friends.

"Ha ha. Yes I remember. Thank god you were there. I don't know how I made it without you."

"I'll say. I can't even imagine being ten in the same class as 13 and 14 year-olds. But I wish I could have graduated at 15 with a full ride to studying abroad." I took a sip of my beer instead of sighing. It was a gift and a curse. On one hand, I was able to start my life much earlier than anyone else, but on the other hand, I had to grow up too fast. It was like I skipped a vital step in life.

"Yeah, it was nice, until I got to America and realized I was pregnant half-way through my semester." I tried to hold back the emotion in my voice; no matter how many times I talked about it, I always felt like I cheated Shadow out on his childhood. I worked three jobs and went to school fulltime when raising him which didn't leave a lot of time together. Connections set up thanks to my son's amazing uncle allowed me to make it where most would fail. The lack of time with my son, though, killed me inside everyday until I graduated and landed my job back home. Now, we had a house that was our own, a family car, and time together on the weekends and usually at night. "I'll never regret it though. He's my world, through and through," I said with pride. Sango smiled at me.

"I remember when you called me; I was in shock for two days before it sunk in," she said warmly as we reminisced about those seven long years ago. Then, her eyes sparkled with a sad reflection as she looked at me. "I really don't know how you did it. You were so young and then your family…" I cringed at the painful reminder of the car accident that shattered my world when my son was three. We came back to Japan for a month to handle the affairs and my older brother Souta, who was away at his last year of college at the time, dropped everything and took over the shrine in honor of our departed family. I miss my mother everyday, but I'm more than thankful she got to meet her grandson before she was taken from me. "I'm sorry to bring that up. I just don't know how you managed it. It says a lot about you, ya know?"

I shrugged. "I had help, though."

"Yes. Sesshomaru's a saint with you two. I'm pretty sure you're the only family he actually enjoys to be around." We giggled at this blatant truth.

"Yeah. I made a lot of friend in America too through work and school."

"That's true. I'm glad for that since I couldn't be there for you like I should have been." She looked down at her hands resting around the rim of her glass. Without look up she continued. "Does Shadow ever… you know… ask about his father?" I was about to take another sip of my drink when I froze at her question. Lightly, I set the bottle on the paper coaster of the bar and looked back at her with my head held high and my shoulders squared.

"He does. It's a crusade of his actually, but what can I do? You know his father wouldn't be anything close to what we need in our lives. I can't set him up for the same disappointment I suffered after summer." I picked up my beer and chugged the rest to end the conversation and take us home so I could get my son.

"Kagome…" she began but I cut her off.

"No. Let's not go there," I said as I held my hand up to stop her. She just nodded and finished her drink before rising from her seat to follow me out to my car. Once we were in and buckled, I started the engine and pulled out towards her house.

"So, you said you called Sesshomaru?" she asked conversationally. I nodded and smiled thinking of the man I looked to as my older brother. He was known as the Ice Prince to everyone except me, my son, and his mate, Rin.

"I did. Shadow and I are going to his house tomorrow to have dinner with him and Rin. I'm excited to see her. You know she's due with their first son in a month or so?" Sango squealed.

"I didn't know that she was pregnant! Aw! How could Inuyasha not tell me? Ah!" When she said his name, I nearly swerved off of the road, causing her to scream. "Sorry, I forgot," she muttered as she caught her breath.

"It's ok. But yes, she is. I'm going to help them with baby names. Rin loves that I named Shadow something in English and she wants their son to have an American name," I giggled doing my best to regain my composure.

"That's great! Tell them I said hello and to call me if they need anything! You know I'm a baby freak!" We laughed together as I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. Before we ever reached the front door, it flew open and a black flash rushed towards us, knocking me onto my behind. I giggled at the bone-crushing embrace of my seven year-old inu-hanyou son.

"Mommy! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!" He looked up at me with his beautiful golden eyes, just like his father's. His hair was long and black with a silver streak on the right side. No matter how many times I brushed it, it always went straight back like it was slicked with hair gel. I figured it was because ever since he could walk, he would run and over time, the wind resistance just gave him this hair style.

"I've missed you too sweetie. Did you have fun with Uncle Roku and Kai?" He nodded happily, smiling up at me.

"Yeah! We watched some cartoons and I helped Kai build a tower with his blocks. I showed him how to make each level one color so it looked better," he said with a triumphant grin. "Oh!" he said with a surprised look on his face before leaping off of me and running inside only to return in a flash with a paper in his hand before I could even stand up.

"What's this?" I asked as I took it from him and scanned over it best I could in the dimly lit front yard of my best friend.

"Test results for some boring thing they made me take. They said something about putting me in Middle School, but I must've heard em wrong," he said sweetly. I almost dropped the paper before I shook myself to get a grip.

"Why don't you go grab you bag and we'll head home honey," I said. Before I finished the sentence I felt the tell-tale wind rush and looked down to see him standing there with his back pack on waving to Sango, Miroku, and Kai who were standing in the front door. I waved as well before unlocking the car doors and sliding into the driver's seat while Shadow slid into the back and buckled his seat belt. I smiled at him in the rear-view mirror as I backed out of Sango's driveway and headed for our own. Despite the fact that we were only driving for three minutes, Shadow was passed out by the time we arrived home. I grabbed his backpack for him and scooped him up into my arms before I carried him inside, changed him, and put him to bed. Upon leaving his room and shutting his door quietly, I pulled the folded piece of paper from his school out of my jacket pocket and walked into the kitchen to read it in the light. I must have read it five times before I decided I needed a glass of wine. They wanted to put him in the seventh grade! How ridiculous is that? Seriously? A seven year-old in the seventh grade? I wanted to rip my hair out. I could always home-school him, but then how would he make friends? And, if they didn't try to bump him up anymore, he's be graduating by the time he was 12. 12?! Talk about social outcast. I was lucky to make friends with amazing people but it was still hard, and I didn't want him to have to go through that. He was already hot-headed when someone was rude or disrespectful and lord help them if they said something bad about his mama; I could see the amount of fights he'd get into if I let the school do as they pleased. The glass of wine helped me unwind and get a better grasp of the situation to come to the conclusion that his school was insane and he would not be bumped up at all until he was ready. Sighing as I looked at the clock, I realized I needed to get to bed so I wouldn't be exhausted tomorrow. Joy. Another day of mental patients and therapy-seekers trying to make me snap and regret all the school I'd endured for this. I loved my work, I really did, but Japan was making me sad and anxious; I didn't know what would happen if I ever bumped into _him._

…

I stretched my hands above my head with a smile as I relaxed into my leather office chair. My clock now read 5:01pm and I was overjoyed by the fact I was going to pick up my son and head to Sesshomaru's mansion for dinner. I all but ran out of the office building, raced to Sango's to grab Shadow, and then to our house to change. Sesshomaru lived on the outskirts of town in a ridiculously large mansion his father gave him on his 20th birthday when he took over Taisho Corp. Sesshomaru was five years older than me and graduated high school at 16 to go to college for business to take over as the eldest heir.

As the tall buildings of the city faded into the background, Shadow rambled on about his day at school and his proud moment when he corrected the teacher on a spelling error she wrote on the board. I smiled at him in the rear-view mirror as we turned onto a side-street that would lead to our destination. As I pulled up to the front door of the manor and unbuckled my seatbelt with a grin stretching ear to ear, Shadow jumped out of the backseat and raced up the steps to front door, not waiting on me before he jumped up to ring the doorbell. The large oak door opened to Sesshomaru Taisho himself, smiling down at his nephew. Shadow squealed and leapt into his arms. If Sessh wasn't a full blooded dog youkai, he would've been knocked backwards by the overly excited pup. It was something else to see Sesshomaru with his long silver hair so similar to a man I never wanted to see again. I was thankful his eyes were always a cooler gold despite when he looked warmly at me like the big-brother figure he was.

"Uncle Sess! I've missed you!" Shadow beamed.

"I've missed you as well, little one. Your Aunt Rin is in the kitchen. Would you like to say hello?" Sesshomaru asked gently. Shadow squealed again and went to jump from his uncle's arms only to be held in place by a strong embrace. Shadow furrowed his brow and looked up to his uncle, frustrated and unaccustomed to someone strong enough to withhold him from taking off. "You have to be gentle and calm around her for she's pregnant with your cousin. We can't have you knocking her down because she could get hurt," he explained. Shadow smiled and nodded before Sesshomaru sat him down and he slowly followed his nose to find his aunt. Sesshomaru turned to me with a smile, a rare sight for anyone else besides Shadow or his mate. "Kagome. How are you?" I threw my arms around his muscular form and smiled. He hugged me back gently, knowing anything more would snap me in half.

"I'm doing well, Maru. How are you?"

"I'm doing well as well. I'll be a lot better once the pup's here." I giggled at him, knowing exactly what he was going through. When I was pregnant, my mom found a specialist to watch over me until I went into labor because of the stress an inu-hanyou pup can take on a human mother. The birth actually requires the father or a female who has already delivered a pup to be by the laboring mother's side, otherwise she could die.

"I bet you're going out of your wits trying to take care of her."

"You have no idea. Who knew she could be so clumsy," he joked.

"I think the dog in you is just a little too overprotective by nature." We laughed together and walked towards the kitchen where I heard Rin cooing over Shadow and how big he's grown.

"My goodness! How can you be so tall now? It's only been two years since we came to visit!" Rin exclaimed as she embraced the raven haired hanyou. Her face was slightly plumper from her maternal state but it still held her child-like innocence and warm features. Half of her long brown hair was pulled into her signature side pony-tail while the rest hung loosely to her waist.

"I'm growing fast Aunt Rin! I'm a hanyou!" he exclaimed proudly puffing out his chest. She giggled and reflexively placed her hand on her protruding belly. Shadow followed her movements and placed his own tiny clawed hand gently on top of hers. "You're gonna have a hanyou, right?" Rin smiled and nodded, hormone-derived tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "What are you having? A boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Sesshomaru said proudly as our presence in the kitchen became apparent. Shadow smiled at him and then back at his aunt.

"What's his name gonna be?" he asked innocently.

"We haven't decided yet but we figured you and your mother could help us find a good one," she said sweetly.

"Rin, let me help you with dinner," I said moving closer towards them.

"No need, Kagome-neechan. I'm actually done and Sesshomaru-sama has set the table so all I need is to carry everything out." She turned to grab something but a black flash rushed in between her and the counter.

"No you don't, Aunt Rin! You're not supposed to lift stuff when you're pregnant. My Mama taught me better," Shadow said smugly as he stood on his tip-toes to grab the large salad bowl. I rushed over to make sure he didn't drop it, smiling at him as I swelled with pride. I had the sweetest and smartest son on the planet. Of this, I'm sure.

"Fine!" Rin huffed as she stomped into the dining room to take a seat at the table since the looks she received from everyone around the room left no space for argument. We brought the wonderful food she prepared out to the table and took our seats. Over the course of dinner, we laughed and caught up with what everyone had been up too in the past two years. They asked us about America and if we missed it, while we asked about their excitement for the baby and business. "Kagome, let's discuss names for the baby. You know I want something American, well English at least, but what are some names? " Rin asked.

"Hmm," I said as I tapped my finger on my chin and stared up at the ceiling, racking my brain for something perfect.

"His name should be Elliot. Actually, that's definitely his name," Shadow stated in a small but demanding voice. We turned to look at him. He smirked, a characteristic directly passed down by his father, and nodded his head. Rin made a small noise that caused our attention to drift to her.

"Do you like that name, little one?" she asked her stomach as she stroked it lovingly. A blur of blackness stopped abruptly beside her as Shadow gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"Elliot," he said, enunciating each syllable. Rin squeaked again and Shadow smiled then turned to me. "He likes it, Mama. He just kicked when I said it." I shook my head in disbelief at my son's intelligence beyond his years and audacity to decide his cousin's name _for _his Aunt and Uncle. He was quite a handful, but it made me love him even more.

"Elliot it is then," Sesshomaru said from the other end of the table. I turned and smiled at him as I rose to clear off the table for Rin. Sesshomaru followed my lead as we walked with dishes into the kitchen. I started the water in the sink, and prepared to clean the dirty plates as Sesshomaru's next statement caught me off guard.

"Does he know?" I almost dropped the plate in my hand as my breath caught in my throat. I regained my composure and took a deep breath before shaking my head and continuing the task at hand. "Kagome…" I paused what I was doing once again.

"Don't. We've been through this, Sesshomaru. He made his decision back then and he's living with it. If he wanted me, he would have come after me or made some kind of attempt to contact me. He didn't. He did nothing at all. I don't want him to feel obligated because that would just mess our lives up and we don't need that, do we?" Sesshomaru was quiet for a minute as I continued washing dishes and he continued to dry them beside me.

"I understand where you're coming from, but it's going to come out sooner or later. You don't have an ocean to hide behind anymore. Plus, Shadow's far too smart to be fooled for much longer." I just nodded at his words, knowing he was right. I hated it when Sesshomaru was right, which was usually all the time.

"I know, you know? I know he has every right to know but I don't want him too. It's one thing to hurt me, but I couldn't live with myself if he hurt my son." A flash from the past clouded my vision before I realized the tears that welled in my eyes. I tried to blink them away quickly, but to no avail; they started to pour down my face. Reaching up with the back of my hand, I quickly whipped them away before the scent reached my ever-aware hanyou son's nose.

"He wouldn't. I may hate my stupid half brother, but I know how much he cares for-" His sentence was cut off but a gush of wind and black blur leaping between us to gently grasp his my face.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why do I smell your tears?" he asked as he looked me over frantically before narrowing his eyes at his uncle over his shoulder.

"Nothing sweetheart. Mama just got something in her eye. I'm ok. Really," I said, giving my Oscar-worthy reassuring smile. He nodded and stepped down. Sesshomaru didn't say another word for the rest of the evening. Eventually, it got late and I bid our hosts adue as I carried my sleeping son to the car and drove us home. Once I got us home and Shadow tucked away in his bed, I collapsed onto mine letting the tears flow silently as I cried myself to sleep. Even though I knew I was doing what was best for my son and I, I felt guilty for taking the father out of the family equation. How could I not though? He chose her, not me. After everything he promised, he chose her for the _better of the company_. Of course. The company he was building from the ground up while he attended a local college. As the darkness overtook me, I prayed are paths would miraculously not cross any time soon.

…

"I hear-by order you three months Anger Management Counseling so you might learn to contain your anger, Mr. Taisho," the judge declared.

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Silence. This is a very lenient ruling compared to what you should be getting. If you don't clean your act up and I see you in my courtroom again, the consequences will be far graver. Believe me. A CEO shouldn't have these problems so I'm giving you the opportunity to get it under control," he explained calmly as he smacked his wooden gavel down onto the judge's podium. "Court is adjourned." Inuyasha growled in frustration as he stomped out of the courtroom. Once outside, he almost raced down the concrete steps when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He whirled around to see his attorney/best friend looking sympathetically at him.

"What was that? Why should I have to pay for some asshole not knowing how to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself?! You were there!" Inuyasha screeched. Miroku raised his hands, trying to calm his friend down.

"Yes, I know, Inuyasha. You have to realize though, defending someone's honor with such a brutal beating isn't lawful anymore and he really did go lenient on you. It's not that bad. We'll make sure you don't get stuck with a tight-ass who will try to continue your therapy to milk your pockets. The judge left it up to me to find you a counselor and I have just the person in mind." Miroku smirked to himself but Inuyasha didn't miss it.

"What are you up to, lecher?" he growled.

"Nothing you won't thank me for. Now come on. Sango's going to kill me if I'm late picking up Kai from daycare again. They call her if I'm a minute late." Inuyasha nodded and made his way to his car to give Miroku a ride. Once they were traveling down the road, Inuyasha turned down the radio and gave the monk/lawyer a suspicious look.

"Really. What do you have up your sleeve that's supposed to make therapy _so_ great? You know I'm a married man." Miroku scowled at his friend.

"Yeah, legally. You've been separated for over a year now, Yash. We've got enough evidence to make sure she doesn't take half in the divorce. Let's work on that this week, shall we?" Inuyasha cringed. He knew Miroku had done the digging but he didn't want to know the truth. Kikyo was supposed to love him for the rest of their days together. Their marriage had strengthened his company when they were in college and now that he was on his own two feet, they had grown apart. She had started coming home later and later and never wanted to be around him. The day she left, she said it was because he couldn't give her children and wouldn't make her his mate. He scoffed at the thought. Mate's were not anything he would ever want or have; on that note, children were the farthest thing from his mind. Unbeknownst to him, he started to growl as he traced over the memory of his failed relationship to his gold-digging whore of a soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"Inuyash?" Miroku's calm voice snapped him out of his revelries in just enough time to make the next turn leading to Kai's daycare. They pulled up with a screeching halt as Miroku hopped out and ran into the building in fear of being later. Inuyasha scoffed once again as his memories returned. His anger melted into sadness as a familiar face passed his mind's eye. _Kagome_. He had been such a fool to let her go, but back then, he couldn't just up and follow her to a different country. He had a company to found and a future to think about. She'd be back one day, right? Wrong. It had been seven years since that smile lit up his world. He had only married Kikyo because it was smart, not for true love. Yeah, he loved her to a point he thought they could make it work, but the divorce was so soon and her inevitable infidelity was just plain hurtful. He shook his head before another thought could enter his brain. A tap on the passenger window snapped him back to reality for good as he saw a smiling little boy pressing his face against the glass. Inuyasha unlocked the door, laughing at Kai. Miroku strapped him into his seat in the back and once buckled, Inuyasha headed for their home. Once they pulled into the driveway, he shut off the car and got out to help Miroku with Kai and everything else he had to lug into the house.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, but I can take it all," Miroku said nervously as he placed Kai on the grass to walk by himself and tried to take the things in Inuyasha's arms. With a quick twist to keep the items out of Miroku's reach, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What's with you? You've never rejected help in your life," he said scowling.

"Oh nothing. Fine, suit yourself," Miroku responded trying to feign nonchalance. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't pick up the scents in his house alerting him that not only was Kagome back, but she had a son; his son. Miroku fought the chill that racked his body at the anger he'd have to face if his friend found out that way as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Inuyasha followed and set the junk he was carrying on the table in the foyer when a familiar scent hit his nose. If was faint, but there none-the-less: cherry-blossoms, the ocean, and rain combined into one unmistakable scent. No wonder Miroku had been so nervous about him coming inside. He turned to confront the monk when his cell phone started to ring. Inuyasha frowned when he saw it was his father; great.

"Hello?" he said gruffly as he waited for the old dog to start talking his ear off.

"_Son! What's this I hear about you being in court today?_" Toga asked.

"How do you know that? I didn't think retired farts like you kept up with current events," he responded dryly.

"_You're so disrespectful to your sire. I swear you weren't mine if we didn't have the same eyes and hair- OW! Izzy!_" Inuyasha chuckled at the high pitched sound of scolding in the background that could be none other than his wonderful mother. "_Yes dear. As I was saying, Inuyasha, what's this I hear about assault charges?_" Growling was the only response the son was going to give the father. "_Look, tell Miroku we've hired the best counselor in Tokyo for your Anger Management or whatever it's called. She's new in town but the best of the best from what I hear. I feel like I've heard her name somewhere but I can't place it. Oh well. You start tomorrow. I'll text you the address of the building and what floor and office number. One o'clock. Don't be late!_" his father barked before saying a cheerful goodbye and hanging up without waiting for his son's response. Inuyasha howled in frustration and resisted the urge to break his cellphone.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked as he let Kai hold his hands, run up his legs, and flip backwards, squealing in delight.

"My old man has taken it upon himself to find me a therapist. Since when did he learn how to text?" Inuyasha scratched his head as a beep alerted him to the message in his inbox. "Anyways, I've got an appointment tomorrow at one. Whatever. I hope this chick lets me go after a couple of sessions. It's not like therapy is going to clear this up…" Without another word, Inuyasha turned, waved over his shoulder, and was out the door, completely forgetting about that unmistakable scent he'd smelt as his mind started reeling over the situation at hand. Miroku shook his head at the retreating back of his friend. What a mess he's been these past seven years, but no one would dare tell Kagome that. She wouldn't believe them anyway. Sighing, he turned his frown into an overly fake smile that amused his son as they walked into the living room to watch some TV.


	2. Chapter 2: Well Hello Again Let's Talk

**Chapter Two: Well Hello Again. Let's Talk.**

"Sango, who's my one o'clock again?" I asked as I finished my sushi and threw the empty container away. Sango scooped another roll into her mouth before patting the corners with a napkin and reviewing the schedule in front of her.

"Doesn't have a name. Says it was court-appointed Anger Management and all of their information should be faxed by the time they arrived. That's weird," she muttered to herself.

"Yeah really, but the weirder thing is I'm not the one they normally stick people who simply need counseling with."

"I know." She skimmed the paper some more, looking for any clues. "To get an appointment here, you need one hell of a recommendation and a pocket book for next day scheduling," she murmured, more to herself than to me.

"Next day?" I asked perplexed. No one got an appointment in less than a week and those were seriously mentally ill patients, not just angry ones. "They must have connections or something. But why me I wonder. I'm probably the newest psychiatrist in town." I furrowed my brows as I looked over Sango's shoulder at the paper, trying to decipher some clues of my own.

"Yeah, but you know you're the best, Kagome. It's why they offered you so much to come back here and work for this office. The people with money must realize that too. That or this person needs serious help." She stood suddenly and made for the door, leaving her trash from lunch still all over my desk.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I slid the trash remains into the waste basket.

"To stock the tranquilizers. The last thing we need is some super angery asshole trying to take down his doctor for doing her job," she said dryly as she disappeared through the door. I sat down and stared at the schedule. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:45. Well, I guess all I could do was wait and see. I took out some clean sheets of paper and clipped them to my clip board for note-taking purposes, then checked myself in the reflection of my dark computer screen to make sure I didn't look alarming and thanked god I hadn't worn red. I looked back at the clock. 12:48. I sighed and stood to get some tea before my patient arrived. I would make the time go by quicker and my curiosity calm for the duration of my waiting period.

…

Sango sat patiently at her desk, rattling off her meaningless secretarial tasks as she waited for the one o'clock to show and some action to go down. She loved the way this business kept you on your toes and gave her a reason to man-handle people. She heard the glass door brush open against the carpet and looked up to freeze where she sat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, venom lacing her words.

"I should ask you the same question," Inuyasha retorted. "Is this where you work? For some high-priced shrink?" Sango looked stunned and quickly stoned her face to appear blank.

"You're the one o'clock Anger Management patient?" she asked in a low, quiet voice.

"I ain't nobody's patient. I'm doin' this shit against my will so stop wasting my time and tell the doc I'm here, Jeez!" he huffed as he threw himself into one of the stiff chairs in the waiting room/front lobby. Sango only nodded and shot up from her seat rushing to the office door.

…

Sango ran into my office and slammed the door behind her. I gave her a wild, questioning look.

"What in the-"

"I didn't know! I didn't tell I swear!" My heart dropped at her words.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"Brace yourself. You're one o'clock's here. If you need anything, buzz me." And with that she stepped out of my office only to return after a moment. "Right this way, Sir," she said politely as I stood to great the new patient. My smile dropped to a look of horror I couldn't hold back when I met those warm golden eyes I'd dreamt about for seven years; those endless ochre pools that's identical innocent equals gazed up at me everyday. I couldn't believe he was standing in my office after all this time just staring back at me. I'm sure I was close to fainting for lack of oxygen but I still couldn't breath. He was here. Holy fuck! He was here!

…

Inuyasha was frozen in a moment from long ago when her warm honey-brown eyes darkened into their cold chocolate brown demeanor. He remember the end of summer those seven years ago when he told her he couldn't come with her to America because he was in love with Kikyo; that day when he witness the light fade from behind her eyes, the growing darkness expressing the continual breaking of her heart. How do you face someone you love more than anything after you do something that stupid? How do you tell them that you knew it was a mistake the moment the words left your mouth? How do you explain why you broke their heart? For their own good? What kind of excuse was that to lying and utterly destroying someone's spirit?

…

We both stared at each other a long minute before the reality of our situation became clear, and despite my dark secret and obvious conviction with this male that so greatly impacted my life, I painted my warrior mask of pleasant and professional doctor mentality onto my face and smiled a cold and heartless smile at Inuyasha Taisho.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you my one o'clock?" I asked sweetly. He just nodded, dumbstruck with his mouth agape. I turned to Sango. "Thank you Mrs. Hoshi, leave us so we're not wasting anymore time." Sango nodded with wide eyes as she silently left the room, closing the door behind her. I walked over to my chair and took a seat using my hand to suggest Inuyasha sit in the chair across from me. Picking up my clipboard and pen before speaking again, the same professional, emotionless smile painted on my face, I started. "Alright Mr. Taisho, let's discuss why you're hear." Inuyasha just stared at me before shaking his head vigorously and hardening his eyes.

"That's all you have to say to me? After seven years, you move back and don't even call and when you see me it's 'oh Inuyasha, you're my one o'clock?'" he attempted a high pitched feminine voice that sounded nothing close to mine. "That's a bunch of bullshit! I knew I smelled you in Miroku's house yesterday! What the fuck Kagome?!" I widened my eyes in fear that he might have also detected our son but regained myself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but our past relations are of no consequence to you being here today and I don't want Toga, who obviously pulled some strings to get you here, wasting his money so let's just talk about your anger due to the fact that it is the real cause of our reunion." I did my best to not lace the words with venom but they were clipped none the less. He just shook his head.

"Kagome…"

"Dr. Higurashi. We need to keep this professional while you're in your sessions."

"Whatever. If that's how your feel."

"Mr. Taisho…"

"Please, call me _Inuyasha_," he said with an overbearing use of sarcasm.

"Alright. Inuyasha, tell me about the assault. They didn't say much so I need to know the details." He leaned back and crossed his arms, the corner of his mouth twitching into a scowl and his jaw clenched in anger. "The sooner you can talk about this, the sooner we can work on resolving your anger and I can give a good report to the courts."

"Fine." He exhaled and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Miroku and I were out drinking at a bar when some asshole starts fucking with the waitress so I told him to lay off. Faggot calls me a dirty half-breed and I beat him senseless. What else is there to say?"

"Well, I understand that statement made you feel angry, but have you not been dealing with that kind of criticism your entire life? What made this random stranger so different from anyone else with negative outlooks on your species?" Inuyasha sat back again, crossing his arms and glaring, signaling he wasn't saying anything else. We sat in silence for five minutes before I tried a different approach. "Is something particularly stressful going on in your life right now that has you on edge?"

"What the fuck's it matter to you?!" he screeched as he shot up from his seat.

"Please have a seat." He snorted and plopped back down on the chair returning to his silence. "I'm asking as your therapist because your 'spontaneous' attack is obviously the result of deeper issues that need to be resolved before I can, in good conscience, give you a passing report so to speak."

"Nope. Not talking about anything other than the assault."

"Obviously, you're very defensive about your major stress factors but you have to discuss them in order to move past them and get to the bottom of the more exuberant flare of anger that's causing you to lash out."

"Tell you what, Kagome…"

"Dr. Higurashi."

"Yeah, _'Doc'_ if you answer my questions, I might answer yours."

"That's not very professional."

"I don't care. It's not like I can just sit here and talk about everything that's wrong in my life and not know anything about yours. I mean, obviously you're doing well for yourself. You're a rich doctor now so that's good. Tell me how America was."

"That's not something I can discuss Inuyasha. I'm not the person in therapy so my personal business isn't of any concern to the situation."

"Bullshit, Kagome…"

"Dr-"

"Ka-go-me! I don't give a fuck what 'professionalism' grants appropriate or not. You know you can't just expect me to open up when you're a steel wall."

"Steel wall?" I asked with a glint of humor in my eyes.

"Shut up," Inuyasha chuckled. "Brick wall. Whatever. You're still acting like the great wall of China and expecting me to cave like a beaver damn." We laughed a small laugh together before I steeled myself once more, cursing inwardly about falling into old habits so easily.

"I suppose that's understandable. America was life-changing to say the least. I've learned a lot and now I only came back because they offered me a nice some for this position. You're turn." Inuyasha's small smile faded as sadness washed over his eyes.

"I was hoping you would have just come back when you were done."

"Why would I do that?" His gaze drowned me in how hurt he was by my statement but I never faltered. "I didn't really have much to come back to, did I?"

"Guess not." He looked down at the ground before standing and strolling across my office to look at the degree's I had framed on the wall. "Were they nice to you over there?" This question caught me off guard but I just nodded then replied a small 'yes' when I realized his back was turned. He walked around to my desk and his eyes landed on the picture beside my computer; my heart dropped. I shot up in an attempt to redirect his attention but his demon speed beat me to the punch and he snatched up the picture and glared at it. "Who the fuck it this?" he asked pointing to the picture of Shadow and I on his fifth birthday. I held back the tears before taking a deep breath.

"My son," I said hoarsely. He set the picture down with ease.

"So you're married now?" If I were on the outside looking in, I would have laughed at the irony that was unfolding.

"No. His dad's not in the picture." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me in contemplation. "Come sit," I said as I turned and took my seat, trying my best to give nothing away. He followed my lead and sunk into his chair.

"What's his name?" he asked quietly. I looked at him a long moment before replying.

"Shadow."

"Shadow? You named him something in English?"

"Fitting isn't it since he was born in an English speaking country?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But why Shadow?" I smiled to myself at the memory.

"He's gifted to say the least. When he was born, the lights in the delivery room went out immediately. When they tried to move me rooms or take him to a lighted place, the same thing would happen. It was frustrating but they finally managed to get us situated in a dimly lit recovery room. He wouldn't be anywhere but in the shadows, so I named him Shadow. It's just the first of many found memories and his name reflects how we first met I suppose. He got over his need for darkness around four months, thank goodness."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. The sound of his amusement over my story of Shadow's birth wrenched my heart. "So his dad's a shadow demon?"

"No. Enough about me and my son. Let's talk about you." His smirk that he passed down to his next generation faded into a scowl.

"You want to know what's really going on in my life that's got me on edge?"

"Absolutely. That's why you're here."

"Not technically, but Kikyo and I are getting a divorce." I cringed at her name, the cracking sound of my heart about to burst under pressure all over again. I had to be professional though.

"Oh? How long have you been married?" My voice sounded ridiculous as it reverberated back to my own ears.

"Four years. We've been separated for the past year and half."

"I see. And are you on edge because she's pushing for the divorce or another matter concerning the event?" Inuyasha shook his head. I was going to need a strong drink after this day; this I knew for sure.

"No. We realized that the only reason we got married was for my business. She started to stop acting like she cared about a year into it, then I found out she was cheating, then I found out she was trying to steal all of my money, and now we're locked in a battle over who get's what and I'll be damned if she's taking anything of mine!" He let a low growl of disgust escape his throat.

"I see. That must be very stressful. No wonder you're having trouble venting your anger in less violent ways."

"That's not the half of it, but it's a start."

"Indeed." I glanced at my clock, relieved our time was up. "Well, that's all for today, but we can meet this same time next week and if you continue to be so forthcoming with your problems, I'm sure we can have this Anger Management wrapped up in no time." I smiled at him and stood to escort him out.

"Not so fast," he said as he approached me, getting a little too close for comfort. I could smell him again and it made me sick with the sadness of loss I'd been feeling this whole time. It made me think of when I found his old sweatshirt once I got to America and kept it until the smell was gone. When Shadow was born and would cry uncontrollably, it was the only thing that would calm him down. I tried to throw it away, but my loving son wouldn't let me. He sleeps in it when he has bad dreams. Things like this were why I didn't ever want to see Inuyasha again. I could feel tears burning the back of my eyes.

"Kagome…" he stepped closer and put a firm hand out to stop his assault.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, but our time is up. I have other patients to see. We'll see each other next week. Try to keep your anger under control until then, ok?" I pushed him towards the door, opened it, scooted him out, then smiled as I slammed it in his face. I leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor willing myself not to let the useless tears fall. I could feel him just standing there for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally heard his footsteps retreating a stood up, walked to my desk, plopped down in my chair and let the sobs of my past rack my body as I tore myself apart inside for letting my feelings come out, even slightly. The door flew open and closed quickly as Sango rushed to my side. She threw her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Shh. It's ok, Kagome. You know how strong you are for not immediately referring him to a different therapist," she said softly. I stopped crying for a second.

"Oh I'm so stupid! I should have totally done that!" I cried as the tears fell harder.

"Shh. It's ok. Just calm down. You'll get through this. You've been through so much worse. Just take some breaths." I nodded and got my sobs under control. Once I had everything situated, I told Sango to bring in my two o'clock. I couldn't let Inuyasha have any power like he used too. I couldn't fall into that again; I'm done with Inuyasha Taisho as anything other than a patient.

…

Inuyasha stood at the exit of the office as he listened to Kagome's sobs and the scent of her tears filled his nose. He tore the door open and left swiftly before he tried to comfort her, knowing he would only make things worse. Once he got away from any trace of her scent, he meant to just walk to the parking garage and grab his car but his head was swimming with questions and memories and Kagome.

She really wasn't happy to see him. Why should she be? That summer they shared not holding anything back had been the happiest and freest time of his life but something that felt that good couldn't last; happiness wasn't real. Kagome had never been one to hold a grudge but after seven years, he could tell the difficulty she had with being near him. The surprise and regret and heartache in her eyes told him what he did, that he thought was for the best, was the worst thing anyone would ever do to her. He shook his head, coming out of his inner monologue and realized he was almost across town. Autopilot must have taken over, causing him to just keep walking. He noticed he was close to Miroku's, so he decided to stop in and see his friend.

Walking up to the front door and knocking swiftly, he waited for the door to open. His sensitive ears could pick up a high pitched voice he didn't recognize and scrambling going on behind the door. After the commotion continued and the door had yet to be answered, he knocked again, this time a little harder. The door flung open as a disheveled looking Miroku stepped through the door. His large grin was so big it was suspicious.

"Well, hello there Inuyasha! What brings you here?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pushed past his friend into the house, taking sniffs cautiously to determine who else was around.

"I went to therapy today. Guess who my therapist happens to be. I'll give you a hint. Your WIFE is her secretary!" Inuyasha's voice started low but escalated into shouting as he rolled up his sleeve and walked towards his best friend, remembering that he had been keeping Kagome's homecoming a secret from him. Miroku backed up with his hand up defensively, laughing awkwardly trying to reason with his friend.

"Now, now Inuyasha, didn't you make any progress with your anger today? She is the best therapist in Tokyo," Miroku all but stuttered as he hit his back on the wall and ducked as the hanyou threw a punch.

"You knew Kagome was back and you didn't tell me?!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw another punch but stopped his fist abruptly when a black blur rushed into the room and stopped between his hand and Miroku; definite familiar golden eyes glared at him.

"What'd you say about my mom?" the small boy asked in a sharp voice. Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand away in disbelief as the child from the picture on Kagome's desk scowled at him. "And why are you trying to hurt Uncle Roku?"

"Uh… I…" Inuyasha was dumbstruck and in shock; this little boy was the one from the photo but he was older than that photo for sure. Internally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha let his aura flare out to intimidate the boy into backing down so he wouldn't have to explain himself. Once it engulfed the child, a young black brow quirked and Inuyasha smirked until the child let his aura flare as well, causing Inuyasha to step back. Not only was his power equal to Inuyasha's, there were miko elements that singed his skin. Clearly, this was Kagome's child. Inuyasha looked at him closely before leaning down and sniffing his scent, well trying to because the boy didn't have a scent; strange. A low growl caught his attention and Inuyasha leaned away from the boy. "You're pretty brave for a pup," Inuyasha murmured as he continued to stare at the boy. He had Kagome's face, warm and inviting, but slightly sharper, more masculine features, pointy ears like his brother though the child was clearly hanyou. His eyes were the mystery. They were so familiar yet so unique, Inuyasha couldn't place it.

"Well wouldn't you be if someone was threatening your family?" The boy was smart and quick, Inuyasha had to give him that. "Uncle Roku's a big boy; he can take care of himself. But what did you say about my mother? You better stay the hell away from her!" A fierce growl ripped through his throat.

"Calm down kid. I would never hurt your mother. I've known her awhile. I'm just upset I had to find out she was back home by surprise." The growl didn't cease so Inuyasha tried again, sticking his hand out in a non-threatening gesture. "I'm Inuyasha. Who are you?" The boy quit growling and darted his eyes from Inuyasha's eyes to his hand and back. Finally, he reached out and gripped it firmly, shaking it like the man he believed himself to be.

"Shadow," was all he replied.

"Good to meet you, Shadow. You're strong like your mother."

"Inside, yeah. But she says I get my physical strength from my father."

"Do you know him?"

"Nope. Don't need too either, unless it has something to do with a genetic disease I need to know I'm inheriting." The coldness in his voice was impressive to Inuyasha to say the least. Shadow turned on his heels and waved over his shoulder. "See you later. I've got homework to finish and Kai's calling my name." With those words spoken, he disappeared into his black streak, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone.

"Wow," Inuyasha said as everything sank in. "What kind of asshole leaves someone as wonderful as Kagome to raise a kid alone? Obviously she did a good job, but still, it's the principle of the matter."

"I agree, but I'm pretty sure it was Kagome's choice."

"Well that bastard should have done better. A sire not being there for his pup is the weakest thing I've ever heard." Inuyasha was morally disgusted by the fact that some man could just not involve himself in his son's life. He was borderline sick to his stomach about it. Kagome didn't deserve that, this he knew for sure.

"Well, this is how things are. She did fine and Shadow is an excellent boy." Miroku looked at the clock and was glad it was only 3:30. Kagome would freak if she knew Shadow met Inuyasha. He was thankful that his friend was too distracted when he arrived to notice Miroku scrambling around with scent-concealing powder.

"Miroku, why didn't he have a scent though?" Or not, dammit, Miroku cursed to himself.

"Maybe you're nose is just off, Inuyasha."

"Maybe. I'm pretty out of it today ever since I saw her. She looks great, especially for having a kid."

"She does." The phone began to ring off the hook as Miroku crossed the room to answer. "Hello?... Oh Hi Dear… No, that's fine… I know… Yes… Yes… Don't worry… Well… Yes- I know!... No it's fine!... Yes Dear… I'll tell him… Love you too… Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha. "Seems like you're not the only one effected by today's surprise reunion."

"That was Sango I take it." Miroku nodded. "If I had known, I would have scheduled someone else and not put her through this. I was hoping she could let bygones be bygones after seven years but I guess that's too much to ask." He turned towards the door. "Call me tomorrow man. I need some rest." Miroku nodded knowing Inuyasha wouldn't see him and followed him to the door. Saying a quick 'bye' he shut the door, fell against it and let out the breath he'd been holding since he first saw the silver-haired half-demon walk up.

"Uncle Roku, who was that exactly?" a small voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Shadow was standing there, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed baring an expression too similar to one of his father's.

"Just an old friend. Why?"

"He looks familiar and I think he smelled familiar too. If you hadn't spilled all that stupid yucky powder, I could have pin-pointed it. Be careful next time, geez," he exclaimed as he turned to walk back towards the table and his homework laying around. He was already done but trying to figure out who exactly he just met was less suspicious if you looked busy with something else. Miroku seemed to buy it as he walked past him, towards the tea to brew a fresh pot.

"Oh, your mother called. She's going to be a little late picking you up."

"That's fine. I've got a lot of homework for tonight anyway." Shadow was going to get to bottom of this mystery if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3: Session Two Oh Baby!

**Chapter Three: Session Two. Oh Baby!**

(A/N) Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! I've gone through and edited the first two chapters to clear up some of your concerns. If you get confused with POV, the only first person will be Kagome, so I hope that makes it a little easier to understand. Hope you like what's to come. Keep on reviewing and let me know how I'm doing J

Miroku offered to watch Shadow for the night after my session with Inuyasha and I was thankful. I knew my son would be able to smell my tears and I didn't think I was up for lying or 'bending the truth' about his father like I normally did. What's worse is the distressing news that made me faint; Sango informed me that Inuyasha stopped by their house and actually met Shadow, but Miroku was quick with scent-concealing powder so he wouldn't recognize the familiarity. Sango was really one of the best friends I could ever ask for. We sat in my kitchen and drank heavy alcohol: me, I had bourbon, Sango, she had Vodka. You could tell I was a wreck because I bought a pack of cigarettes. I normally hate those things but when it comes to the emotions tied to Inuyasha, they come in handy and remind me of more innocent times when we thought we were being so bad in high school. We laughed and reminisced best we could with all of our times together. It was hard to laugh and not think about Inuyasha because he was so integral in the stories. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha are three years older than I am while Sesshomaru is five years older. Our group, minus the oh so busy and not-amused Sesshomaru, was inseparable; the best of friends.

"You remember that time like a month after you were transferred into our class and you got into an argument with the English teacher about a word he misspelled?" Sango asked as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Ha! How could I forget! He tried to spell blanket with a 'c.' Who goes to school for English and can't spell something like blanket. I mean, come on, really?" We giggled together. "That's also the first time Inuyasha smiled at me, and after that, he wasn't AS much of an asshole. Oh what about the pool party in eleventh grade when that slutty girl… what was her name… oh yeah, Tsubaki, tried to seduce Sesshomaru and he ended up pushing her into the pool, then her top came off and floated away. Oh I almost died when the boys started calling her Tony Pepperoni because of her nipples." We burst into a fit of roaring laughter at the random moments we were thinking up.

"Oh, what about that time we went to Sesshomaru's mansion-warming party. I've never seen you so drunk in my life, not that you drink that much. Like right now, you're pretty drunk, but that night, you were so far gone, I swear you were on Pluto." My laughter died down slightly to an unenergetic pander of forced chuckles.

"Yeah. It because that old friend of Sesshomaru's, Naraku, put something in my drink." Sango stopped laughing suddenly and turned to look at me. Shit. I forgot no one knew about that.

"What?"

"Yeah. I never told you guys because I didn't want anything to do with that guy or revenge to be taken or anything. I just wanted to forget and move on." I shuddered a little at the thought.

"What happened exactly?" she asked with a cautious yet defensive tone. I knew her slightly drunken mind was ruling with sadistic, merciless harm she wanted to inflict on the bastard.

"Nothing, thank goodness. I don't remember how I got there… apparently Naraku followed me around until I passed out, then threw me over his shoulder and took me there… but I woke up in Inuyasha's bed when I felt someone trying to take my clothes off. I tried to scream but nothing worked; not my arms, not my legs, not my voice. It was scary as hell. That bastard was shirtless over me just smiling and I wanted to vomit. Next thing I knew, the door flew off its hinges and Sesshomaru came in beyond pissed, with Inuyasha behind him. I remember the look on their faces when they saw me. Sesshomaru charged Naraku, grabbed him by the throat, then threw him over Inuyasha's balcony and jumped down to beat him some more." I giggled at that because it was so unlike Sesshomaru to go to so much effort to hurt someone when he could end their life with the flick of a wrist. "And Inuyasha ran to me, wrapping me in the blanket because I was almost naked and just held me all night. It took forever to get him to promise not to go after Naraku because it wasn't worth it. He said he'd get him one day and I can only assume he's doing it through business now. Sesshomaru says both his and Inuyasha's companies are the top two in Japan and Naraku's is at seventeen or something." Sango was staring at me wide-eyed.

"I never knew about that. That scum bag!" She absentmindedly flicked her half-smoked cigarette into the back yard and stood up like she was going to go hunt him down.

"I know," I said as I pulled her back down by her sleeve nonchalantly.

"Well I'm glad nothing actually happened otherwise, he'd be dead. I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't kill him."

"Me too. Something about escaping in the veil of miasma or something. I dunno."

"Yeah. Well, that's the past and we're big girls now. Can you believe we're moms?"

"No. It's been seven years and I'm still in shock when I really think about it." We giggled together as the conversation took a much nicer turn to the topic of our sons. This was exactly the night I needed. I'd go back to being the strong, loving, professional Kagome tomorrow. Next week, I'd have another session with Inuyasha and I'd make it through. The worst was over: he knew I had a son, he didn't know it was his son, and he was now a patient. The patient/doctor relationship was my god-send because it meant I wasn't allowed to see him outside of the office in case he wanted too. The worst part of this night was the end though. As I lay down in my bed, my head spinning with too much to drink, I felt bad for the place Inuyasha's life was at, at the moment. I berated myself for this of course but I couldn't help what I was feeling. I remember how much he loved Kikyo and for this to not work, he had to be taking it hard. Oh well. We'll find out more next weeks. My lids drifted closed ever so slowly as the night consumed my sleep deprived mind.

…

_The heat of summer beat down on my bare shoulders as the wind brushed my sensitive skin. I could hear the music it was making as it danced with the tall blades of grass in the open field of the park: the park where we'd first met when I was four and he was seven. Inuyasha stood about five feet from me with sad but steel eyes like he was getting ready for battle unwillingly._

_"Kagome, we need to talk." Oh no. Those words are never good. _

_"Inuyasha, what is it?"_

_"How is this supposed to work with you being an ocean away? Don't go, Kagome. Please! Just stay with me!"_

_"Inuyasha I can't! You know how much this means for my future. Come with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Come with me to America. We won't ever have to be apart again."_

_"Kagome, you know I can't do that."_

_"Why not? You can set your business up when we get back. Hell, you can start it in America and then bring it over here."_

_"You know it doesn't work like that."_

_"It has too. We have too. I love you Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome, you know I love you too. You mean the world to me. That's why I'm telling you to go without me." My heart stopped beating as the world slowed down around me. He didn't just say that, did he?_

_"Inuyasha, how do you expect me to just go and leave you behind? All I want is to be with you. You know what? If there's no other way, I'll stay here and-"_

_"No! Go to America! I want you to go!"_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"No Kagome. I'm not worth it. I mean, look it was fun while it lasted. We had a great summer but this isn't reality. This was just a fun little attempt at fantasy and it's been a great ride babe, but we both need to get real. You don't love me, you love the idea of me. Just like I don't truly love you." My breath caught in my throat as the tears started to flow. I saw a single tear stream down his cheek but his eyes remained determined as they shined with hurt and sadness. _

_"So everything was a lie?" I saw him slightly cringe. His only response was a subtle nod. I fell to my knees when the words sunk it. I had given everything to him: my heart, my trust, my virginity. Everything. And he turns around and does this? "Inuyasha…"_

_"Just don't say anything." He turned his back on me. "It's easier this way. You go to America. I marry Kikyo. Reality goes on and we both end up happy." He began to walk away as his cold voice explained his supposed logic._

_"So you love her? After everything we've been through and as many times as you've told me you were done with her, you've been planning on marrying her?" He stopped but didn't turn to face me._

_"Yes. I love her. More than I loved you. And it's good for business, of course. She's always been the one, Kagome."_

_"You're right. I'm a fool to have ever thought otherwise." He didn't say anything in return, he just continued to walk away until he was gone and I was left on my knees, my heart broken. How could he do this to me?_

I shot up in bed as the first rays of sun threatened to spill into my bedroom from the slightly parted center of my curtains. I was drenched in a cold sweat and my face was wet with tears. I hated that dream, that memory. It was the worst feeling I could ever imagine and my fucking subconscious loves to replay my pain over and over again to remind me why I don't love Inuyasha. I mean, I'll always love him, but that's just my stupid fifteen-year-old heart holding onto false hope like the naïve little girl I was. I threw the covers back and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. I need to start job hunting for American positions. Japan really might be too much.

…

"Kagome, you're crazy if you think the solution is to run away with your tail between your legs!" Sango yelled at me as we walked into the office, coffee in hand.

"It's not running, it's relocating. How am I supposed to remain sane enough to do my job when everything reminds me of him, Sango? Why did I even come back here?"

"Hush. I don't want to hear this! You know you're stronger than running away which despite what you think, it's what you're doing!"

"Sango-"

"Don't you Sango me! You know you can handle this like everything else life has thrown your way. You have people who love you here and have loved you forever, so don't let him take you away from that. You'll get through this!" I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Ok. You win. I won't run, but seriously, he's my patient now? What are the kami trying to do to me?"

"Get you to face your demons, no pun intended."

"Ha. Ha." I went into my office to get my paperwork together for my day.

…

My week flew by like Father Time was speeding up my next traumatic session with Inuyasha. I relished in the help I was providing to my other patients, the progress each one had made, and lack of need in subduing any unruly patients. Shadow was doing excellent in school and at night, we would read books in all different languages, even ones he didn't understand. Over the weekend, we went to the park and he was overjoyed to be in the open air running to his heart's content. Monday came all too soon.

…

One o'clock came in the blink of an eye. I took deep breaths and sat in my chair as I watched the seconds arm tick until it reached the 12. Right on cue, my office door opened and in strolled the face of all my pain and past hurt. He had his eyes cast down as he crossed the room and plopped down in the chair opposite from me. We sat in silence for an eternity of a minute as I waited for him to speak. Once it became clear he wasn't going to, I broke the silence.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho. How has your week been?" Slowly his eyes rose from their concentration on the ground examining my form in every way almost as if making a mental image before golden eyes met my brown ones.

"Terrible. Kagome…" he began, his voice soft.

"Dr. Higurashi."

"Kagome," he said slightly louder with more force, "why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"Inuyasha, don't. Our sessions are about getting to the root of your aggression in order to get it under control."

"That's the thing. This is part of my aggression. I've been thinking about it and the reason I'm so on edge is because of the mistake I made seven years ago when I lied to your face because I thought it was best for you."

"Inuyasha, don't-" But the realization of his words sunk in, and despite my need for professionalism, my mouth responded before my brain could restrain it. "What did you just say?"

"I lied to you when I told you Kikyo was the one. She's never been. That's why we didn't work. We were happy for a couple of years, but she knew no matter what, she'd never be the love of my life."

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Don't you understand that?"

"No." What did he expect me to say? He said what he meant back then and he NEVER made an attempt to reconcile his mistake if it truly was one so why would I even believe him now? "Look, you're going through a difficult time right now. It's only natural for you to try and latch onto something familiar from your past in order to justify the state your life is in right now. In a sense, you're shifting the blame and it's causing you to be exceedingly frustrating, thus, you're acting on your anger."

"No. This isn't me shifting the blame, Kagome-"

"Dr. Higurashi."

"Stop fucking correcting me!" he roared as he stood from his seat and began to pace around the room. Seeing the emotions he was wearing on his sleeve not only hurt me through and through but I was also starting to get hope for us, which was ridiculous. Maybe I should refer him to a different psychologist.

"Inuyasha, please have a seat."

"No!"

"Ok. It seems that our past isn't something we can move on from so I'm going to refer you to a different doctor." I started writing on my note paper and I noticed him freeze in place. I looked up to see him looking at me with what seemed like fear in his eyes as he slowly made his way back to his seat and set down gently.

"No, don't do that." His voice was almost above a whisper. I'm surprised I heard him at all. "Let me try again. I'll start after you left seven years ago, ok? You won't be in this." I nodded even though I knew I still needed to refer him. If I was truly the cause of his anger, then there was no way coming to talk to me every week was going to help him. Something in me wanted to help him though this, like I had for so many years. He was my best friend at one point in time and now I needed to help him.

"Alright, but we still might need to refer you elsewhere if I'm the cause." My voice felt scratchy and distant which made me realize I was on the brink of tears. I took some deep breaths nonchalantly and waited for him to continue.

"Ok. Well, after that summer, I started college and my father started helping me put together my business. He wanted it to be complete, up, and running by the time I graduated. It was difficult, to say the least, because as you know, I'm not the studying type. I wanted to have fun in college like everyone else, but Dad didn't have that on the agenda. Kikyo and I were dating the entire time but it's not like we saw each other that much. She went into Fashion Design and that building was on the other side of campus. I got to make the occasional party, but nothing like Miroku and Koga bragged about. I knew it was for the best, but I started to drift apart from everyone who mattered. I felt like Kikyo was avoiding me. I'd call and she always had something to do or plans with some of her friends. It was really suspicious but I knew I couldn't change anything so I threw myself into my work. By junior year, I was living on my own instead of in the dorms with Miroku and Koga because I needed more space to work and I kept getting into arguments with them when they were being too loud or whatever. I was happy on my own until one day my dad paid me a visit." He paused and shook his head before looking up at me.

"You're dad seemed to be pushing you the most. How was your relationship with him?"

"Not good. It was steadily getting worse, but nothing like mine and Sesshomaru's over the years." He gave a short laugh as he focused on the floor again. "Well, the day my dad came over in junior year, he actually brought a ring with him. He told me I needed to marry Kikyo before we graduated so I could merge my company with her father's. Apparently it was going to fail soon and the merger would save it and strengthen mine. I resented my dad after that because I was coming to realization that I didn't even want her."

"But you couldn't refuse?"

"No, I couldn't. The next time I saw her, I didn't even do anything romantic; I just kind of gave it to her. It was like I had gone all out the way she reacted, jumping up and down, kissing me, telling me how happy we were going to be together." He laughed before looking up at me. I'd been doing my best to remain non-bias but my face must have said differently for he felt the need to explain his actions. "I laugh because she stopped being nice about a week before the wedding when me and my dad made her sign a pre-nup. She was beyond pissed at me. The only time she smiled was for wedding pictures. We didn't even go on a honeymoon; I just went back to work. I finished college the next semester. After that, we moved in together and things got easier. She actually started to try in our relationship and even though I wasn't truly happy, I tried to make the best of it. We tried for children, but she couldn't get pregnant. Turns out only my 'true' mate can give me an heir, or so my father says, and I had no intention of mating Kikyo. She got fed up with it about three years after we were married and left me. Now, we've been separated for a year and we're finalizing the divorce soon."

"It sounds like you're at peace with this. Where does the anger come from?"

"I found out about a month after she moved out, she'd been cheating on me the hole time with an enemy of mine. You remember Naraku?" I shivered despite myself, holding back a gag. "Knew you would. Apparently, they'd been having an affair since college. That and she was trying to swindle money from the business accounts and he was helping her find loop-holes in the pre-nup. I was going to give her her father's company back in the divorce, but not anymore. That bitch can fuck off for being such a fucking whore." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Well, that does seem good reason to be angry, but you can't hold onto it. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once the divorce is finalized. When are you expecting that to happen?" He met my eyes and smirked and I failed at not rolling my eyes. "I'm interested only because it directly relates to your therapy, Inuyasha."

"Uh huh." I could feel my anger boiling and it took everything I had to not lash out at him like I used too. I knew he was trying to get a reaction. I wouldn't give it too him; it was too much like old times. I could feel the clipboard starting to give to my fierce grasp of it as my knuckles began to turn white and thanked god when I looked at the clock to see our time was almost up. I took a deep breath.

"Tell me, does work still encompass your time like it did in college?" His smirk dropped.

"Not really. I work the average amount and extra when it's needed. Actually… I guess since the separation I've been working a lot more."

"It seems like you're holding onto your anger, which isn't healthy. You distract yourself with work and when you have any time on your hands, the anger will just come back. Maybe you could try picking up a hobby or physical activity to vent through as opposed to using work as the same crutch you did when you were realizing the flaws in your relationship in college." He smirked again and this time I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of physical activities do you suggest, _Doc_?" I let out an exasperated huff of anger and glared at him. I'm sure my face was overly red at his deliberate attempt to purr the last word.

"Maybe a kick-boxing class or some kind of martial arts would be appropriate, unlike the thoughts you're brewing," I said in low, stern voice. "Or maybe ballet, if that's what you're into."

"I'm not fucking gay!" he growled and I suppressed a giggle.

"Just some ideas," I said smoothly with a certain amount of mirth in my tone. "I seem to remember your interest in eighth grade-" I didn't get to finish my statement, for he shot to his feet and shouted.

"Don't you bring that up! You know my Mom made me take that class and NO ONE else knows!" I couldn't help the giggle that time.

"Fair enough," I laughed. "Calm down. I can't repeat anything we talk about in therapy so you're secret's safe." I glanced at the clock. "Alright, that's it for this week. We'll talk more about your dad next week-"

"Wait," he said suddenly cutting me off. I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Tell me how someone like you got mixed up with an asshole in America."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son, Shadow right? His father that left you guys; how'd you get mixed up with an asshole that just leaves his family like that?" I sighed and gasped all in the same breath. I hadn't expected this but I was thankful Inuyasha wasn't as sharp as most people. That and Shadow wasn't a carbon copy but he still had those eyes.

"Well, I didn't want him to know." It wasn't a lie. Inuyasha could smell a lie a mile away; I knew this. I had to be careful.

"Why not? He has a right to know!"

"It's better for both of us if I don't bother him with this burden, because that's what he'd see it as; a burden, not a miracle and the center of my world. I couldn't bare for Shadow to be hurt in the process so why not just avoid it all together?"

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but you're time's up. I have other patients to see and these sessions aren't about me. Now, I'll see you next week." I stood up and walked him to the door as he pouted and drug along, reluctant to leave without more answers. I pushed him out the door and closed it before he could ask anything else. I breathed out and thought to myself how close that was. If I stay in Japan, he'll find out eventually, and he's going to be pissed but maybe the vague answers I'm giving him will factor into my explanation when I have to give it.

Walking back to my desk, I got ready for my next couple of patients before I could go get my son and spend some time with him. Hopefully, after a couple more sessions, Inuyasha will be done with therapy or at the point of necessary referral. I'd be lying if I said I won't be sad when he goes; I'll be terrified as well because then I won't have an excuse to not see him outside of the office. Great.

…

By the time the following week rolled around, nothing had changed. Nothing was remotely different. Every morning, I woke, got ready for the day, awoke and got Shadow ready for the day, made breakfast, left, took Shadow to school, then drove to work. Everyday I saw patients with mild to severe mental issues, some making excellent progress, others not so much. Most days, I left the office at five to pick my son up from Miroku, who being the big lawyer that he is never works that much; something about being a personal lawyer to the two most successful businesses in Tokyo or something. Every night, we would go home, make dinner for me and my son and I spend time with him. The weekend was uneventful and relaxing. When it was sunny, we'd go to the park, when it was cloudy, we stayed in and watched movies and read books. It was my life: uneventful and calm, yet something had changed this last week.

I noticed I felt a little more at ease, as if a weight had been lifted. I did my best to come up with a reasonable explanation that didn't involve a silver-haired hanyou, but I kept catching my thoughts drift towards him in a loving way. Each time I noticed, I stopped it abruptly and shunned it from my mind. I've been working my ass off for seven years to get over these ridiculous feelings! Seriously! I was not supposed to still love him. I didn't want him in my life. I didn't want our son to know him and share the same disappointment and hurt I felt all those years ago. That topic in itself is an entirely different internal conflict. Am I selfish for that?

I had just finished lunch whenever Sango came running into my office in a panic, breaking me out of my inner battle. Shooting up from my seat, I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Breath. In…. hold it. Now out. Do it again. In… hold it. Now out. Calm down. What's wrong?" She was panting like she'd just run a marathon.

"Sesshomaru… Rin… baby… coming…" she said in between breaths. Before she could say anymore I grabbed my purse from the bottom right drawer of my desk and headed for the office door. I spun around.

"Patients?"

"Re… scheduled," she panted as she raced after me.

"We'll take my car," I said as we made our way for the stairs, in too much a rush to take the elevator. Of course, as we flew down the steps, I tripped and broke my fall on a very familiar muscular chest. I looked up to meet molten golden eyes searing my very being. I shook my head and stepped away as Sango collided with my backside, sending me into his chest once again. This time, he wrapped his arms around me to steady me. My world stopped on its tilted axis for an eternity of a moment, and I took a deep breath and breathed in his wonderful scent that was the exact same after seven years. I pushed myself back once I realized I was enjoying the physical closeness and glared at him.

"Where are you guys going? Trying to get out of our session, Doc?" My jaw dropped and then closed again. His eyes were alight with amusement.

"I should have figured he wouldn't call you," I giggled as I pulled his arm to follow us down the stairs and to my car. "Sango, is Miroku bringing the kids?"

"Yeah, I called him after I got off the phone with Sesshomaru."

"Text him and tell him we're _all_ on our way," I said, hoping she'd understand my reference and the need for Miroku's scent-masking powder since Inuyasha and Shadow were going to be so close to each other.

"Right!" she exclaimed as she fished out her cell phone and began tapping mercilessly on the keys.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he allowed me to drag him to my car. We jumped in and took off before I replied.

"You're nephew's being born, baka!" I berated.

"What? Why didn't that bastard call me? Hold on, did he know you were in town too?"

"Duh," Sango said loudly like a teenage girl when asked if they owned a blow dryer.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha half yelled, half whined.

"He's like my brother. What did you expect?"

"He actually IS my brother!"

"Half-brother. And of course I called Sesshomaru and Rin. I haven't seen them in about two years since they came to visit me in America." I said the last word a little tersely as Inuyasha sank down in his seat some. I knew he couldn't say anything after that, knowing his own brother had kept in touch with me despite the distance.

It was silence the majority of the ride there until Sango started squealing as the hospital came into view. She was bouncing up and down in her seat the entire time in between spotting the building and putting the car in park. I giggled at her. She defiantly had baby fever. We ran through the halls and up the stairs until we found the waiting area. Miroku, Kai, and Shadow were there already; Shadow as helping Kai build a sky-scraper with blocks when he saw me. He gave me the biggest smile but waited for Kai to move and mess up his own tower before he took off.

"Mommy!" Kai cried as he leapt up and knocked the blocks over onto Shadow who giggled at the two year old. Kai ran to Sango, giggling the whole way. Inuyasha walked in behind us and Shadow's smile faded into a sneer very quickly and before I knew it, a black blur shot in between us, a low growl rumbling in Inuyasha's direction.

"What do you want, creeper?" Shadow spat.

"Shadow, that's not very nice." My son was a little overprotective to say the least. A dog-demon trait no one could get around.

"What? I don't like him."

"But you don't even know him. You know how I feel about being judgmental." I was slightly hurt and slightly relieved that my son had good instincts towards character but I wanted them to get along for the day when I would have to reveal their relation. Shadow recoiled his defensive stance and softened his expression.

"You're right Momma." He looked up at me with those big golden, innocent eyes and I smiled at him. He turned back to Inuyasha. "You give me a bad feeling when it comes to my Momma. I just protect her, ya know?" I shook my head. You'd think he was seventeen not seven. Inuyasha laughed.

"It's cool kid. I was the same way with my mom. She's lucky to have you."

"Nope, I'm the lucky one," Shadow said giving me that signature smirk. I shook my head at him.

"You're so cheesy!" I laughed. Everyone was giggling until a deafening scream was heard. Sesshomaru burst through the doors, his normally immaculate self disheveled and stressed. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. The doctors told me to leave so they could prep her for a c-section and I told them that would kill the pup because they have to be born naturally and-" He was frantic.

"Calm down. Where's the Inu-Midwife?" I asked in a calm voice.

"She's didn't answer. I've called everyone and no one was available to help so I thought I could help but nothing's working and it's all happening so fast and I don't know what to do!" I shushed him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was beyond distressed.

"Let me go talk to the doctors. They obviously don't get very many Inu-Hanyou's delivered to be making those calls." We raced down towards where the screaming was coming from. If the situation wasn't so critical, I would've laughed at Rin swinging her arms to assault the doctors trying to prep her for a surgery she was not having.

"I would step away from my mate if I were you," Sesshomaru said in a deathly calm tone that even made my skin crawl. I ran over to Rin and placed my hands on her belly, spreading out my aura to read the pup. He was turned the wrong way and running out of air quickly; I'm not sure how I knew but something about birthing an Inu-Hanyou gives you these strange intuitions, especially when they're from the same clan.

"Sesshomaru-" he was at my side before I finished the statement. "Fan out your aura, calmly. Rin, relax, you're doing great." She gave me a look that said otherwise: another moment I would have laughed at. As soon as Sesshomaru's aura touched the pup, it began to wiggle and move itself into the right position. I was guessing that the doctors weren't letting him touch her or were giving her wrong directions or something. "Doctor, be ready." He was a little shaken by this I think, but obeyed none the less. About ten minutes later, Elliot Taisho's beautiful cry filled the room and mother and father held and loved on their new baby. He was breathtaking. He had short silver hair and eyes just like his father with his mother's face and his uncle's adorable ears. I walked over to Rin's chart and grabbed the doctor by the collar while walking into the hallway.

"What the-"

"Are you insane or just fucking stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't give petosin to human females caring Inu-pups. That's a standard for any OBGYN."

"I didn't know-"

"Don't give me that shit, you could have killed both mother and baby! You're lucky I didn't call you out while in there because the father would have gutted you where you stood. Believe that." I slapped the chart on his chest. "Get out of here and send someone more qualified to do the follow-up." I was beyond livid and so thankful that I wasn't in America right now. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't been by there side.

…

Inuyasha sat in the chair, leg twitching with nervousness for his brother. Miroku had to jump up and hold him so he wouldn't follow, telling him he'd only be in the way. Next to him, Shadow sat with his eyes closed and smile on his face. Inuyasha looked over and growled when Miroku and Sango were smiling and laughing with Kai.

"How can you all just sit there like nothing's wrong?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because, Momma's here and everything's going to be fine. You should know that if you know her," Shadow sat quietly, not opening his eyes.

"What do you mean? Kagome's a psychologist, not a baby doctor!"

"They're called OBGYN's, baka, and that's not what I meant. Any female that births an Inu-Hanyou has this gift to access other inu-hanyou mother's and get them through deliveries. I'm seven and I know that." Shadow scoffed at the older hanyou's stupidity.

"I knew that but Kagome hasn't… wait, you're an Inu-Hanyou?"

"Duh, can't you tell?"

"No, actually. Why don't you have ears?"

"Uncle Sess says it's something to do with my mother's side or grandmother… I don't know, I just have these instead. Not every hanyou comes out the same."

"I knew that," Inuyasha huffed as he turned back in his seat and stared at the door Kagome had just disappeared through. How could he not have realized her child was of dog-demon decent? He doesn't have a scent at all much less Inu? I wonder who-

"It's a boy!" I cried as I burst through the door! "Come see him! He's so precious!" I skipped back toward the room and everyone followed. Sango ran in first, leaving Miroku to look after Kai. I took Shadow's hand and walked in as well, knowing my son couldn't stop squirming until he got to see his cousin. Inuyasha stayed in the hall and let the women go first. He leaned against the wall with Miroku who was letting Kai run up his legs and flip over, giggling the whole time.

"So…" Miroku kept smiling but gulped in anticipation for what was to come next. "I know I don't have any right to know, but… how much did I hurt Kagome seven years ago? I knew it would take a toll on her, but I didn't think she would get self-destructive."

"What do you mean self-destructive?"

"You know what I mean. She obviously went a little nuts when she left since her son's like seven. Kagome was never the type to just hook up and dip out, and she was never the type to give any part of herself to someone she didn't care about." Inuyasha stared a spot marring the sterile hospital flooring as he spoke to Miroku.

"You think because she was so hurt, she started throwing herself around like some mindless whore? Are you forgetting she's a psychologist and not one of her patients?"

"I never said those words," Inuyasha spat. "I just want to know how she got wrapped up with someone so bad she doesn't even want to tell him he's a father. That and the fact that it as a dog demon make me think she went self-destructive, not whory." Miroku shook his head trying to think of something to say that would be neither a lie or the truth.

"Everything happens for a reason and she's extremely happy now. Things haven't ever been easy for Kagome, but her son was a blessing. Don't dwell on it too much. The answers you find won't be ones you'll like." Inuyasha looked up from his fixation on the floor to eye his friend speculatively. As he was about to reply, the door swung open and a relieved breath rushed out of Miroku's lungs. Shadow stepped through, his chest puffed out with pride. He grabbed Kai by the hand and smiled at him.

"Come meet the best cousin in the world!" Shadow said, gently tugging the younger boy into the delivery room. I stepped aside to let them pass before stepping out of the room into the hallway. My smile faded along with the light in my eyes when my gaze met Inuyasha's. However, I turned to Miroku like I hadn't missed a beat and spoke.

"You two can go in if you'd like. I'm going to go get some juice for Rin." Miroku nodded and stepped into the room while Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. I didn't look back as I set off down the hallway feeling the inu-hanyou on my tail.

"Kagome, wait." I stopped so abruptly, Inuyasha nearly ran into me. Spinning on my heals, I turned to face him with fury and pain filled eyes. I knew I should refrain from wearing my heart on my sleeve but I really didn't want to see him right now. The sight of my emotions glowing in my deep brown eyes made Inuyasha take a step backwards.

"What, Inuyasha? I'm not on the clock and it's unethical to fraternize with patients outside the office."

"Cut the crap, Kagome. We need to talk without your lab coat and you know it."

"Inuyasha, whatever needed to be said in the past seven years was heard loud and clear through your radio silence so please do me a favor and drop this. It's a huge day for your brother so stop focusing on me and go see your nephew. Please." My anger dissipated into agonizing sorrow as my sentence wound to a close.

"Kagome…" He didn't get to finish his statement before I spun back around and took off in the opposite direction. I heard him sigh as I disappeared around a corner and listened as his retreating footsteps headed toward the delivery room to take my advice. I took a deep breath and proceeded to get some juice, knowing this surge of emotion was from my resentment for him not being there for Shadow's birth, making it so difficult, I almost died. I couldn't blame him when he didn't know though, so I couldn't take it out on him now.


	4. Chapter 4: Session 3 Here's Jii-Chan!

**Chapter Four: Session Three. Here's Jii-chan!**

Three days had past since the birth of Elliot Taisho and Sesshomaru and Rin were finally at home. I sat in my office finishing an e-mail to Sess letting him know to call if they needed anything or if they ever needed a break, Sango and I would be glad to help. I had to reschedule Inuyasha to come back today for his third session since our last was canceled due to Rin going into labor. I hit send and sat back in my office chair glancing at the clock. I had ten minutes before he got here so I needed to steel myself over. My mind drifted to Monday when I walked in to the delivery room to see him holding Elliot and nearly dropping the juice I'd gotten for Rin. The picturesque moment of him holding a baby and looking so happy pulled on my heart strings so destructively, I thought it might erupt from chest. Scolding myself for such thoughts, I shook my head back to the present and grabbed my clip board as I rose from my desk chair to move to my normal session seat. As soon as the second arm ticked the twelve, my office door opened and Inuyasha entered with a smile on his face. I held my composure as my heart stopped for a second remember how much joy that particular smile used to bring me.

"Good afternoon, Doc," he said cheerily.

"Hello, Inuyasha. You seem to be in a better mood today," I commented as he took his seat across from me.

"You can say that again. I feel like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders."

"I'm glad to hear that. What's brought on this light-heartedness?" He smirked as he slid the golden wedding band that I was sure he hadn't been wearing before from his left ring finger and tossed it into the waste basket by my desk on the other side of the room.

"The divorce is final," he said with a sigh and a smile. "I haven't felt this free in years."

"I'm glad. This means you'll be able to make remarkable progress."

"Yeah, I'll be sad when our time's up though," he said as he megawatt smile dimmed to sad one.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "let's continue where we left off with your relationship with your father." I was pleased we wouldn't have to talk about Kikyo anymore. The sneer at the mention of his father caused my brows to crease in my observation.

"Do we have to?" he asked harshly.

"Yes. It seems you've got a lot of resentment and aggression towards him still."

"Well wouldn't you if someone pushed you to the point of possibly destroying any hope of happiness?" His question was off putting and laced with assumption. I knew what he meant but diverted from any discussion of us.

"Why don't we begin with your childhood and work up to his unwelcome persistence." Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms.

"Fine. You know from experience my father hasn't always been around. He was always busy with traveling for work and only being home to delegate punishment, pushing both of his sons towards business despite what we wanted. You know Sesshomaru wanted to be a doctor?"

"I remember that fight," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Shit like that always made me resent my dad to a point. I know he does everything because he loves us but that only goes so far."

"I know you said he wasn't always around, but I can recall once you got older, he was around a lot. I can also recall you didn't seem to mind so much."

"I can't lie. Once he stopped traveling all the time, it made home life a lot easier. My mom was always happier and when she's happy, I'm happy. We were on good terms for awhile until he started pushing me to date Kikyo. I was young and stupid so of course I didn't resent being pushed to date a pretty girl. I got a little infatuated at one point but that was before she started to change." I nodded, having witnessed her change from kind hearted and caring to egotistical and materialistic going into our senior year. "Right when she started to change was when our fathers started scheming to marry us off for business. That's where the real problems started." His gaze shifted to the floor and he became silent.

"Your forgotten resentment resurfaced?" I pried, trying to get him to continue.

"Yeah. It got bad around high school graduation and the summer that followed because I was messing up his plans." He looked up at me when the breath caught in my throat and an apologetic expression flowed over his face briefly before he looked back to the floor. "I didn't know it at the time but the arranged marriage with Kikyo was more than just for business. My parents were seeing a marriage counselor because they were thinking about getting a divorce. Apparently, Kikyo's mom was the woman my dad was cheating on Sesshomaru's mom with and that's why they got a divorce. He broke things off when he met my mom because he truly loved her. They were going to counseling because my dad started seeing the other woman on the side again."

"But I thought your parents were mated," I interjected knowing mates would rather die than be unfaithful to one another.

"They are. That's the thing: my dad was being guilted into helping Kikyo's mom out financially because he broke her heart and he felt bad about it because he loved her, but he loved my mom more. When he was off seeing her, it wasn't romantic, it was sympathetic but my mom didn't believe him. In the counseling, they came to the agreement that they would marry me off to Kikyo as a final aid to that family. At the end of our summer… I mean that summer, my dad told me all of this and said that if I didn't go through with it then things between my mom and dad would never be ok. Tell me I'm not crazy for thinking that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I agree that it wasn't a very rational ultimatum but I'm sure there were deeper details he didn't delve into that would actually put the decision into perspective."

"Yeah, I thought so too but I felt guilty and pressured so I went along with the plan and look where it's got me. I might be able to forgive him to a degree if he didn't push me to mate Kikyo. I feel like he was trying to live vicariously through me in a sense; being able to stay mates with my mom but having a mate-connection with his previous lover. Ew… that just sounds so much more wrong than it did in my head."

"Maybe your father should come see me for some much needed therapy," I added to decrease his tension. He laughed dryly before he continued.

"Probably. But once I told him I wouldn't do it, he cut me off in a way. He only contacts me to discuss business or when I fuck up. Like these sessions he's paying for right now, he called me and bitched at me then said they were none negotiable. That's the first time I've heard from him in awhile." He sighed.

"How's your relationship with your mother?" I asked to lighten his mood. He smiled at the thought of her. I always loved that he cared so much for his mother.

"We're good. We talk at least once a week. Truthfully, I can never hate my dad because he makes her so happy and I think I went along with their plan because I couldn't imagine her unhappy. I'll never let that happen because she deserves it, and if my dad's the one to make that possible, I'll do what's asked of me. I still regret it fully, but it had to be done I guess."

"You sound like you're just realizing this for the first time."

"I am." His gaze shot up to meet mine and his golden eyes burned me. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you, Kagome. I hope you know that."

"We're not here to talk about me," I said tersely.

"I know. I just want you to know that." He kept his gaze locked with mine but I was feeling more able in dealing with our tension.

"Have you thought about a new hobby like I suggested?" I asked changing the subject. His burning gaze cooled and saddened.

"Yeah. I go to the gym everyday after work but I'm starting to go longer and three times a week I'm working with a person trainer in mixed martial arts. He's a pretty good opponent so I've been able to work off some steam."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said with a smile. He gave me a weak smile back.

"How's your family? I haven't seen them in awhile. What's Souta up to now-a-days?" I knew he saw the look I tried so hard to keep from my face. His question caught me off guard and I broke our eye contact to look down at my clipboard holding back tears. "Kagome?" I took a breath and looked back up at him with a tight smile.

"Souta's doing well. He's got some kind of website creating business on the side but runs the shrine fulltime now." I fought the tears stinging the back of my eyes, forbidding them to break free.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"My mom and grandpa died in a car accident five years ago, Inuyasha." His eyebrows shot up and he stood to approach me.

"Kagome I had no idea. I'm so sorr-" I held my hand up when he went to hug me.

"Please, have a seat Mr. Taisho. It's fine. I just haven't had to revisit that tragedy in a long time and it caught me off guard. Don't beat yourself up." He sat back down on the edge of his seat piercing me with his stare.

"I should've been there."

"No. You shouldn't have. We don't need to get into the times you should have been there when you weren't right now," I said angrily. He narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't mean I wouldn't if I could have." I scoffed.

"Picking up the phone to check up on someone isn't cheating, it's cowardly and you know it."

"God Dammit Kagome! Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think it's been eating away at me for the past seven years?! I mean FUCK!" He shot up and started to pace the room.

"Lower your voice and have a seat Inuyasha," I said coldly, trying to reel myself back in because I was too far from professional to even call myself a doctor.

"No! I won't! You need to hear this even if it means you need to refer me!" He spun on his heels and glared at me. "If I wasn't so stupid, I could have explained everything and you wouldn't have been so hurt that you went out and fucked the first dog-demon you found in America?" Oh no he didn't.

"What did you just say?" I asked calmly.

"You heard me! I fucked you up and that's killing me."

"You cocky son of a bitch, any action I took had nothing to do with you despite any despair you caused!" I yelled back. Oh, I thought to myself, I'm turning fifteen again.

"But you know what _really_ kills me inside, Kagome?" he continued as if I hadn't even spoken. "It's that every day we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't care if things worked out with Kikyo or not or if things will every work out with anyone because that last day of summer I destroyed the only relationship that will ever matter. I'm mad I never picked up the phone, but it wasn't because I was being a coward. It was because it hurt me just as much to hear your voice as it would have for you to hear mine. I figured distance was doing you a favor."

"Clearly, based on your past decisions, you're not very wise in evaluating the good your favors have done."

"Clearly! But you needed to know, none the less. I've accepted these facts and you're the only one who can change them. So until then, I'll always be angry." I took a deep breath and shook my head as I looked at the clock.

"Inuyasha, come sit down. We don't have much time left." He stormed over to his seat and threw his body into it like a child throwing a tantrum. "Look, you know the root of your anger. That's a really good start but because it's me, I will need to refer you. I really don't want to give up on you Inu-"

"Then don't." His voice was harsh and raspy and hurt me to the core.

"How can I not when I can't do anything to help you? I feel like seeing me is only going to hurt you further in your journey to recovery." He snorted.

"You make it sound like I'm an addict."

"You're addicted to making yourself miserable and it's been going on for seven years now apparently, so yes, in a way you're an addict. You need to break the habit and seeing me regularly won't help."

"Look," he began with a more confidence in his voice and body language as he shifted to lean forward with his elbows on his knees. "If any other doctor has to see me like this, they'll keep me in therapy forever because we bother know I'm not the most easy-going person. I'm naturally angry but they won't see it that way. You see me for who I am and you're the only person who can help me. So please, Kagome, help me." I looked at him for a long moment and contemplated his words. Continuing his treatment would go against everything ethical, but his pleading eyes were my weakness; the damn puppy eyes he gave so well it made me sick.

"Alright." He smiled and leaned back. "But only under one condition."

"What?"

"You need to get over me completely. You said it yourself that we could never be, Inuyasha, so why continue to beat yourself up over the inevitable. It's not going to happen and you have to accept that or you'll never get to where you need to be." He looked at me with a hurt expression but nodded anyway. "Alright. Our time's up today, but I'll see you on Monday at our regular time. Perhaps we can discuss your half-brother then." I held back my laughter at his growling response but my smirk shown through. I stood and escorted him to the door before shutting it behind him and returning to my desk. I couldn't believe I was doing this but it felt like something that we both probably needed. Looking at the picture of my beautiful son on my desk reminded me of the one thing that stood in the way of resolve; my biggest secret and the truth being the factor towards a real recovery. I sighed and got back to work as my two o'clock came in.

"Hello Mr. Nokomoto. How are you feeling today?"

…

When five o'clock came Friday afternoon and gave shout of relief as I packed my things and headed downstairs with Sango. I pulled out my cell once we reached the car and I settled into the passenger seat. There was an answer on the third ring.

"Hello?" a deep sleep deprived voice asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru, how are you and the family today?" I asked. His heavy sigh made me giggle.

"Don't laugh. I'm beyond exhausted and starved like you wouldn't believe. Why didn't you warn me about this?" I giggle further.

"Because it's a given. I was thinking you might want a break to shower, nap, and eat a real meal so Sango and I were planning to come make dinner tonight. We can stay so you two can get a proper night's sleep and rejuvenate to start again tomorrow." There was a long pause and I wondered if he was sleeping standing up or contemplating how much this would hurt his pride.

"Thank god because I was two seconds away from calling to beg." I laughed loudly and relished the moment when I could hear desperation in Sesshomaru Taisho's voice.

"Ok, we'll see you around seven."

"Thank you, Kagome," he sighed, sounding so relieved I couldn't help but feel smug. We said our goodbyes as Sango and I pulled into her driveway. Shadow was at my side as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Momma, when can we go see Elliot again?" he whined.

"Funny you should ask because we're going over tonight. We're cooking for them and staying the night to let Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Rin rest," I explained with a smile. His grin reached ear to ear showing off his little fangs.

"Yay!" he cheered as he did a victory dance. I laughed with him and helped him into the car so we could head home to pack an overnight bag then go to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner. Sango said she would meet us there after dinner so she could spend some time with Miroku and Kai before helping me with the night shift.

The supermarket was crowded for a Friday afternoon which always made me nervous when I had Shadow with me. His energetic nature was hard to stifle and I was always anxious I might lose him in the crowd. He could sense my apprehension and stayed close to me, riding on the front, side, or back of the cart at all times laughing and jumping to get the items higher up. He had just coaxed me into buying a few cups of ramen for him when a familiar voice seeped into my ears and held back my gag of disgust.

"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were back in town," she purred in her overly sweet voice that raked over me like nails on a chalk board. I turned to narrow my eyes at the curvy beauty and center of my aggression.

"Hello Kikyo," I said with a clipped tone. She smiled wickedly at me.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back after being sent packing. What's the matter? Get rejected in America too? Or are you just back to grovel for another chance and my sloppy seconds?" Her tone never faltered as she attempted to break me down. I wouldn't budge though.

"Nope. Just came back for a job. Hope you're doing well," slut, I added in my mind.

"Oh, extremely well. Just got divorced and soon to be remarried," she cackled.

"God you stink," came a small voice at my side. I looked down at my son whom I'd forgotten was there for a moment glaring up at Kikyo. She stopped mid-cackle to gaze down at Shadow. Her face turned into a sneer as she met his golden eyes and I knew she knew. Fuck.

"Where are your manners? I guess I can't expect much knowing your mother was who raised you."

"She did a good job and still is doing one. You really do stink. Why don't you shower before you go out in public? Really, that's gross," he said flatly. I stifled a giggle. Kikyo was about to retort when she smirked and look back up at me.

"This is pitiful Kagome. You came back to use this abomination to win him back?" She made a tsking sound as she shook her head.

"Don't you talk about my son in any such way, Kikyo. I'm warning you, back off." The witch began to cackle again and it took everything I had not to slap her across her face but I didn't want to get the pound of make-up she'd poured on onto my palm.

"Why are you laughing? I'm seven and even I can tell a desperate whore on her last leg when I see one." Shadow's words shocked me.

"Shadow, bite your tongue. You're far too young to be saying such things to anyone," I berated before looking up at Kikyo who was looking mortified. "Even it they are true." She glared at me then to me son and opened her mouth to speak but I didn't give her the opportunity. "Always a pleasure, Kikyo, but we must be going. Good day." With that I turned away taking Shadow by the hand and pulling him with me as we made our way to the front to check out. Once we got into the car and were heading towards Sesshomaru's, I looked in the rear-view mirror to see Shadow pouting. He caught my gaze and held it as long as I did, which wasn't very long considering I'm overly cautious when driving.

"Mom, who was that witch?" he asked in an aggravated tone. I knew where his temper came from and all I could do was sigh at it. At least he was only like this when he felt the need to defend me.

"No one important, just someone I knew when I was younger."

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I sweetheart. Neither do I." We were quiet the rest of the ride. When we arrived I was surprised to see Sango's car there. Shadow helped me carry the groceries inside and towards the kitchen as I called out a hello through the seemingly empty house. I laughed when we got into the kitchen and everything was a mess including a disheveled Sesshomaru practically falling asleep at the kitchen table with a cold cup of tea in his hand. He murmured hello but I'm sure he wasn't aware of it. Shadow and I began to clean the kitchen and unpack the groceries when laughter was heard coming towards us. Sango and Rin walked into the kitchen with baby Elliot snuggled soundly in his mother's arms.

"Kagome! I didn't realize you were already here," Rin said cheerily. She looked wonderful in comparison to Sesshomaru. She glanced at her mate sympathetically before walking over and placing kiss on his mate mark. "Sweetie, go lie down until dinner. I'm done with my nap, it's your turn," she whispered. He gave a weak smile and slurred something incoherent before dragging himself up and sauntering off towards their bedroom. I giggled and drank this all in because I would never get to see Sesshomaru this way again once he got into the swing of things.

"Sango, I thought you weren't coming over until after dinner," I said as she walked towards us and began to help unload the groceries.

"Me too until Inuyasha showed up. I decided to give them bro-time because I'm so wonderful," she said sweetly.

"And they were discussing business?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She frowned.

"Yeah. Truthfully they kicked me out. Even Kai said it needed to be just men and tell Shadow he was missing out," she pouted. I heard Shadow chuckle beside me.

"Shadow is actually in trouble so I don't think he would be allowed to go even if we weren't busy," I said in my motherly tone as I pinned him with my eyes. He deflated to look more his age as his bottom lip began to quiver and it took everything I had not to swoon and coon to make him feel better.

"Mom, she was being nasty and smelled nasty. Someone had to say it," he whined innocently.

"Where did you even learn that word?" I asked. His eyes shifted to Sango then back to me before he looked down and his cheeks heated. "Miroku. I should've known." I turned to Sango. "Will you call Miroku and tell him I'm going to kill him?" I asked calmly.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Apparently taught my son the word 'whore,'" I answered dryly.

"He did what?!" she yelped as she dug her cell phone out and hit speed dial. Walking away I could hear her yelling at Miroku. "I can't believe you taught him that! Don't you 'Sango, dear' me lecher, you are denied for a week. Yes a week! Serves you right!" I giggled at the two. To anyone who didn't know them better, they'd call the relationship unhealthy but I knew them both too well to make that assumption. Sango was the ass-kicking Miroku needed and the only person his charm didn't work on while Miroku was the unconditional love and comfort the guarded Sango always needed not to mention one hell of an understanding punching bag. She slammed her phone shut and returned to our side. "Don't worry about him. He's been taken care of." She sighed. "So, what are we making?" she asked as her smile returned. I smiled back and we started to prepare dinner together. Shadow sat in the living room with Rin and played with Elliot in between helping his Aunt clean up. Once dinner was prepared, he went to retrieve his uncle from taking a nap so we could all eat. As we sat around the table, I had to smile at the majority of my family I loved so much surrounding me. It really did feel good to be home.

"Hey, Mom?" Shadow's voice called, breaking me from my musings.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I stay in a different room than the one you put my stuff in?" I furrowed my brow at him.

"I don't see why not, but it's your uncle's house. You should ask his permission first," I chided.

"I did and he said I needed to ask you." I looked from my son to Sesshomaru who was looking at me and shaking his head. My gaze shifted back to Shadow before I asked, "which room are you wanting to stay in exactly?"

"I don't know what it's called but it's red and I really like the way it smells in there. I was on my way to get Uncle Sess when I smelled it. I can't explain it I just really like it. I haven't smelled that in a long time it feels like but I don't know what 'it' is, ya know?" My eyes widened and I looked back to Sesshomaru who shot me an apologetic glance. He must have left Inuyasha's room untouched all these years which was insane considering how much he disliked him. I just shook my head knowing I didn't want Shadow in that room, but also knowing I couldn't deny him at the same time since I was already denying him his father.

"If it's ok with your uncle then fine, but remember you're a guest," I sighed and scolded all in the same breath.

"Yes Momma," he said sweetly. Once dinner was done, we cleared the plates and I cleaned the dishes while Sango cleaned other areas of the house. It was hilarious to see the trail of untidiness that wrapped around and through the mansion after just three days of being home with the baby. I'm sure they would get the hang of it soon but now was another story. Once I was in done cleaning the kitchen, I made some tea and took it to everyone in the living room, joining them to coo over the sweet baby. Shadow was holding Elliot and tickling his tummy, causing adorable fits of laughter from the tiny bundle, when I noticed Sesshomaru freeze and his eyes narrow.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" I asked as he placed his tea down and cursed under his breath.

"The fool never calls," he said in a monotone voice reserved for one of two people: his brother or his father, neither of which I wanted to see right now. Sesshomaru crossed the room to block the door when it burst open and the great Toga Taisho entered with a huge smile.

"Sesshomaru my boy! How are you holding up? I thought this place would be a wreck but it looks like you two are doing fine after all," he said with a billowing laugh. While he was speaking, I moved to block Shadow from view and Rin carefully took the baby from him as she stood to walk towards her mate and his sire in hopes of distracting from the other company.

"What are you doing here father?"

"Can't your old man just want to see his first born grandson?" he asked in response.

"No considering you've seen him twice already and he's not a week old. We don't need to be pestered." Sesshomaru was truly a master at malicious monotone, it was no wonder they called him the Ice Prince.

"Hello, Taisho-sama," Rin said in a sweet and quiet voice. "How are you this evening sir?" Toga turned from scowling at his son to grinning at his daughter-in-law and the adorable bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hello Rin and hello little Elliot," he cooed as he stuck his claw finger out for the tiny one to grab onto. "I'll never know why you gave him such a peculiar name- OW!" he screeched as he pulled his finger back as if it had been burned. The baby giggled wildly and Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

"It seems he likes his name enough to defend it already, father."

"Indeed. My mistake," Toga laughed before sniffing the air. He stared over his son's shoulder to notice the company he had and was trying to keep concealed. "I didn't know you had guests. Who are these lovely young ladies? Is that Sango and Kagome?" he asked as he brushed past the couple and headed towards us. My heart started to pound in my chest as he inched closer. Toga Taisho was a man of power and just as scary as I remembered, physically. He was muscular, more like Inuyasha's bulk that Sesshomaru's lean, and his eyes, though able to soften any time, remained hard and calculating for the most part. His hair was silver like his sons and pulled up into a high pony tail. Anyone would be a fool to not be intimidated by him. His eyes were narrowed and I knew it was too late; he had smelled his true first born grandson even if he hadn't put two and two together yet…

Sesshomaru moved with lightening speed to be in front of his father again, blocking him from coming any closer. "Father, don't be rude," he warned. Though his back was turned I could hear the sneer on his voice in his words.

"Why would I do that? I'm not you my son," Toga shot back. "Is Inuyasha here?"

"No, why?"

"I swear I thought I smelled him… but not just him… it was different… somehow, I-" His eyes drifted to the seven year old hanyou peeking over my shoulder and gold eyes met gold eyes. "Oh, my…" A snarl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest and Toga responded with one of equal proportion. They continued these noises back and forth like they were speaking, which I imagine they were, before Toga nodded and looked back towards us. "I'm pretty foolish for not seeing it sooner. Kagome, can I meet him?" I looked at Toga with a hard gaze, assessing the risks in letting my son near the old demon. I knew he wouldn't hurt him or anything, but I was afraid he might say something to alert Shadow to his relationship with Inuyasha. I took a deep breath and nodded before standing. I looked back at my son.

"Shadow, meet your grandfather, Toga Taisho," I said quietly. Shadow stood behind me and looked up at me quizzically yet innocently before looking back at Toga who had side stepped Sesshomaru to be in full view but didn't advance until given permission. Shadow stepped from behind me and cautiously walked towards Toga. I was holding my breath. Once he got right in front of him, Toga knelt down to be eyelevel with the seven year old.

"Shadow's an unusual name. I like it," Toga said softly.

"Thanks. My mom says it's really appropriate. Toga's a weird name. I'm not sure I like it." Toga through his head back in laughter.

"I have to agree with you there but we don't get to choose our own names do we?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "You can just call me Jii-chan."

"Sounds good," Shadow said with a smile. They continued talking for awhile and I finally began to relax before I looked at the clock.

"Shadow, it's past your bedtime. You need to get your bath and some sleep ASAP mister," I scolded when I realized Toga's visit had thrown me off and it was an hour later than it should be for Shadow to still be awake. He pouted and gave me his puppy dog face that looked just like his father. I growled and he quickly bid Toga and everyone else goodnight and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"I'll go help him with his bath," Sango offered as she slipped away before I could reply.

"I need to go get Elliot changed as well. Sess, honey, would you go get the monitors set up for Kagome-neechan and Sango-kun please?" Rin said rather quickly.

"Of course dear," Sesshomaru answered. And then they were gone, leaving just me and Toga.

"Higurashi. I should have known where I remembered that name from when I sent Inuyasha to therapy. It makes since why he called to thank me now. He never thanks me," Toga rambled, most likely putting clues together for himself aloud. "Does he know?" I looked at Toga with sad eyes before I looked down and shook my head.

"I don't want him to know," I said softly.

"That's silly. He's going to find out eventually and you know it." I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. "I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner," he whispered. I looked up to see his eyes looking at me with apathy and sorrow and guilt.

"See what sooner?" I asked confused by his statement and the expression that accompanied it.

"You're his mate. It's why things didn't work with Kikyo," he explained. Her name sent a shiver of anger and disgust up my spine as I grit my teeth.

"He made his choice and said his peace seven years ago whether it was his idea or not. He can't take it back and there's nothing anyone can do to make it better. I'm not going to put my son through the same disappointment I had to suffer and if that means using concealment powder for the rest of our lives, then so be it."

"Kagome, you can't let my mistakes effect Shadow."

"Don't tell me anything about my son. You don't know him. You just met him and I'm not being ugly but if you hadn't shown up so suddenly, you probably never would have." He narrowed his eyes at me but then they softened.

"I deserve that but Inuyasha doesn't. Neither do you. Do you know what it means to produce an heir to an Inu-hanyou?" I furrowed my brows at him.

"Not sure I understand what you're asking," I replied.

"I mean it's one thing to birth an heir to a full blooded dog demon. You don't have to be mates to breed. But for a hanyou, the only way they can sire a child is with their one true mate. Even then the child comes out mostly human and the father always outlives his child. It's a sad thing and the reason most hanyous avoid mating humans. The fact that Shadow is completely half and half like his father means the connection between you is that much more powerful."

"Forgive me for disagreeing but we're not mated," I said flatly.

"Not yet, but the connection of your souls happened long before you even met. It's a fate thing, not a ritual thing. The ritual is to keep you by his side physically but spiritually and emotionally, you've always been together and always will be together." I choked on a sob that wanted to rack my body very badly. I held my composure and let his words sink in.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Kagome, I'm sorry I forced you apart. I never thought he'd actually find his true mate so I figured we should push him towards something beneficial as opposed to just something I considered a teenage fling. I know how wrong I was now and I truly am sorry." I let a single tear escape but smiled as I whipped it away.

"Despite your involvement, you're not at fault and you're not the one who needs to be forgiven so it's ok. Inuyasha and I have a lot to talk about before we can get to where we need to be to have anything happen but I really don't see us ever reaching that point. I really don't want him in our lives as heartless as that may be."

"I understand and it's your decision to make but I hope he finds out soon. He'd make a wonderful father." I laughed at that because I knew it was true while images of his encounter with our son proved otherwise.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw them together. Talk about stubborn and argumentative," I chuckled. He smiled.

"It's a hanyou's right to protect his mother from anything and everything included his father. You should have seen Inuyasha when he was four and hit me with a chair because I made his Mommy cry," he laughed.

"Shadow got in trouble a lot with other kids when they said anything about me, he immediately started punching and kicking and those poor kids didn't stand a chance. He's a handful."

"I bet. But honestly, even if you don't let Inuyasha know, I want Izzy to meet Shadow. She'd probably cry the first hour and not let him out of an embrace but I know how much it would make her happy and I live to please my mate," he said in a gentle voice as his eyes glazed over in loving thought at the mention of his mate.

"I don't have a problem with that only if she can keep if from Inuyasha. I don't want him to know… not yet at least." Toga nodded. "You have my office number so give me a call and we'll find some time. I know Shadow will love her," I said with a smile. Toga nodded before turning to leave with a final farewell over his shoulder. I'm glad he didn't try to hug me like he used to when we were in high school. He was always a wonderful man but learning how much of a role he played in Inuyasha's actions had me apprehensive to say the least. I would get over it soon enough but Inuyasha's actions were his alone and that's going to take me a lot long to get over than anything else I could hope for. I plopped down on the couch as Sango re-entered the room.

"Sounded like it went alright," she said sympathetically.

"I guess. He wants Shadow to meet Izzy."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Like she won't be able to keep a secret." It was the truth. Izayoi Taisho could never lie to her son, he would know in a heartbeat.

"Yeah… since you agreed does that mean you'll tell _him_?" she asked carefully.

"No… it just means she won't meet Shadow for awhile. I can't keep this from them forever. One day, there won't be any concealment-powder available and they'll both know. Shadow knows the scent all too well, that's why he's in _his_ room right now," I said with a heavy heart. I felt her hand rub gently on my back.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Whatever happens is for the best," she said soothingly. I let a couple of tears fall before I leaned over to embrace her and let myself have a short moment of weakness before we got back to work cleaning and helping with the baby.

…

Shadow stood on the other side of the door frame covertly listening to his mother and aunt discuss his newly introduced family. His eyes widened when they mentioned the scent he loved and how it was related to his estranged father somehow. He slipped away and up the stairs to the all red room he loved. The smell that engulfed it made him relax and happy at the same time. He remembered it from awhile back, but where he wasn't sure; most likely the sweatshirt his mother kept all those years. He looked around the room and spotted a large closet that looked promising in his hunt for clues that would help him better understand just what was going on. He opened the large red door and looked into the room lined with racks of clothes and shoes, which were all probably red, obviously, despite being shrouded in darkness. He reached up and searched for a light switch to make his sleuthing easier. Once he found it and flipped it, he gazed at the now well lit closet that was red, just like he predicted. The clothes were a mix of red, black, and white, and occasional blue shirt or blue jeans thrown in the mix but not much. He looked at the top shelves covered in shoe boxes and sniffed the air, searching for any clues. He caught a whiff of his mother and followed the nearly none existent trail towards the back of the walk-in closet to the bottom where a small box was tucked away in the back behind some hung clothes acting as a curtain. He pulled it out and sat down on the floor, sniffing the box carefully.

"That's weird. Why would I be able to smell mom on this thing. It hasn't been touched in years," he thought out loud as he blew the thick layer of dust off the top and lifted the lid on the box. Inside, there were numerous pictures, a couple pieces of jewelry, notes, movie tickets, receipts with different things scribbled on the back; it was a cornucopia of stuff. Shadow started sifting through the junk to make since of it all. Each one of the pictures was of his mother a long time ago; she looked a lot younger and a lot happier. He recognized his Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango but most of the pictures were just of his mom and the Inuyasha man he wasn't very found of. They were in a park on some swing sets in one picture looking at each other lovingly. He flipped the picture over to see his mother and Inuyasha's name, the name of a park, and a date on the back. Another picture, they were sitting at a picnic table looking at each other the same way; flipping the picture over, once again, their names, the name of a high school, and a date were scribbled on the back. All the pictures either had then looking at each other in the same way or one would be posing for the picture while the other looked lovingly towards them, like no one else in the world was around or more important.

He took some of the receipts with different things scribbled on the back: one was bleeding with tic-tac-toe games where K beat I by a landslide of tally marks; some had notes of endearment like 'thanks for dinner' or 'thought about you today' with an arrow pointing to the place of business; other's had little hearts drawn every which way.

He set these aside and picked up the jewelry that was in the box. The first piece was hemp bracelet with different beads and charms braided into it that smelled like his mother. It looked worn and the ends frayed as if it was ripped off. The second was a beaded necklace with fangs looped in at different points. He looked at the necklace then back at one of the pictures to notice Inuyasha was always wearing it. Looking closer, he notices his mother always had the bracelet on in the pictures, along with another long necklace. He set the necklace and picture down and continued to riffle through the box.

Observing the movie tickets that came in pairs, Shadow noticed a number at the top of the ticket's circled that seemed to be counting the number of movies seen as well as little comment like 'two thumbs up' or 'way to cheesy' written at the bottom. It was like someone was keeping track of how many movies were seen and what the other person thought of the movie they saw. He set them aside and continued digging.

He tried to read the different notes but they were in some kind of language he didn't understand, which aggravated him because he knew Japanese, English, and Spanish enough to know these weren't even close to whatever the gibberish was on the pages. The only intelligible symbols he could make out were a heart next to his mother's name on some and a heart next to Inuyasha's name on others.

Setting the notes aside, Shadow could finally see into the bottom of the box where the only remaining things were two pictures lying face down. _'No matter where we go in life, my heart will always be right here with you and no one else'_ was scribbled on the back of one. He flipped it over to see his mother and Inuyasha sitting in an open field, him sitting Indian-style, her laying her head on his lap gazing up at him and smiling while he looked down at her with a grin. She was twirling her necklace in her hands while he had one hand on her bracelet and the other in her hair. Shadow set the picture back down and returned his gaze to the other. '_No one will love you as I love you and I'll never forget the moments we shared. Summer will forever be in my mind_' was scribbled on the back in a different handwriting than the rest. He flipped it over to reveal his mom and Inuyasha kissing.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed as he flipped the picture back over not wanting to see that anymore. The date on the back got his attention; it was almost eight years ago now, right before his mom went to America. "Wait…" he whispered as he looked around at all the things he'd taken out of the box, slowly putting it together in his mind.

"Shadow where are you?" he heard his mother's voice from the other room. Quickly, he threw everything back into the box and returned it to his hiding place before the closet door swung open. "What are you doing in here sweetie?"

"Nothing, just looking around," he said as he ran out and hopped in bed. "Goodnight!" He turned over and grinned, knowing tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this. His mind was reeling with questions and possibilities but the overwhelmingly relaxation from the scent of the sheets caused him to drift to sleep before he could plot anything of sheer consequence.

A/N: Bum, bum, bum… Will Shadow figure it out? Wait and see. R & R and let me know how I'm doing J


	5. Chapter 5: Unraveling the Truth

**Chapter Five: Session Four. Unraveling the Truth**

Saturday was fairly uneventful considering how intense my Friday night happened to be. I hadn't gotten much sleep considering baby Elliot is definitely a little handful. Sango and I took turns rocking him and feeding him for Sesshomaru and Rin all night and when they came down for breakfast this morning, they looked like an entirely different couple. I told Sesshomaru we would be more than happy to give them another break the following weekend before I got Shadow ready to leave. As we were driving home, he was unusually quiet, his eyes glazed over in thought as he stared blankly out the window at the scenery racing by. I kept glancing at him in the rear view mirror wondering what exactly was on his mind. We pulled into the drive way and he was still silent as he got out of the car and made his way inside. I knew he could feel my probing gaze on him, but he never looked up or said anything otherwise. Once we were inside and I was starting to make lunch, he finally spoke.

"Hey mom," he said softly. I looked at him, almost startled by the sound of his voice after such a long silence.

"Yes sweetie?" He looked at me for a long moment before looking back down at the table and speaking.

"What's my dad's name?" The shattering sound of the plate I was holding crashing and breaking on the tile floor of the kitchen echoed through the house like a nuclear bomb. I stood frozen in place, wide eyed and shaking. Where had this come from? What had brought this on?

"I… Why do you want to know, honey?" My voice didn't sound right. It was shaky and raspy, on the verge of tears that had yet to sting the back of my eyes.

"It's just been bothering me lately. When I was younger, I thought you didn't want me to know because he was someone bad but… lately I've been wondering if that's true or not." I turned to look at him. His face was soft and sadness outlined his expressions, breaking my heart for the lies I've been feeding him for so many years.

"Sweetie…"

"You know, the more I think about it, the less like I think he's a bad person because I know you. You wouldn't get anywhere near someone like that. So he must be a good person, someone you cared deeply about. Is he dead?" I let the question hang in the air for an eternity of a moment before I answered.

"No." There it was again; that raspy soft, broken voice that didn't sound like me. Our conversation was a mile away from my ears as the thumping sound of my heartbeat pumped away at my ear drum, making everything else a hum.

"Then why isn't he in our lives? Did he not want me?" The tears I heard in my voice started to sting my gaze and cloud my vision.

"No sweetheart. I… I…"

"Mom… please… just tell me." The tone of his voice was stern and sympathetic, but how would ever be able to understand the reasons I did what I did?

"He doesn't know about you… about us… it's just for the best," I explained.

"You're lying, I can smell it. You don't believe it was for the best. You used to, but you don't anymore. Mom, just tell me." I shook my head at him, and once it became clear I wasn't going to say anything else about it, his face hardened as he pushed back from the table, the chair scraping the floor. "Fine, but I'm going to figure it out. This isn't something I can let go!" My son has never yelled at me before. He turned to storm out of the room. I should have gone after him. I should have explained. But he was right, I wasn't sure about my decisions any more. I blamed it on the new baby and my hormones being out of whack. That and the fact that I was around Inuyasha too much lately… he was starting to get to me like he once had. How in the world am I going to explain everything to Shadow? What will he think of me if I'm doubting myself so much more lately?

…

Shadow raced up to his room and slammed the door. He was mad but not at his mom. He knew that whatever she did, it was because she thought it was for the best. When he asked her to explain, he wasn't looking so he could judge her, he just wanted to know. Walking across his room to his unpacked overnight bag, he unzipped it and stared at the contents. He left his clothes in the closet to make room for the box and a couple of shirts that were hanging up because he couldn't get enough of that smell. Carefully, he pulled out the box and took it over to his closet to hide it before going back for the shirts to put them under his bed. After his precious items were secure, he sat on his bed and stared at his closed closet door, using his hanyou hearing to scan the house. His mother's sobs tore at his heart but he needed to let her think he was brooding. He couldn't investigate just yet.

After a couple of hours, he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his room. A soft knock before the door creeked open was expected but the heart-wrenching salty scent of her tears was more than he could take. He leapt from the bed and into her embrace, hugging her tightly. She let out a grunt when he hit her and once he realized she wasn't breathing, he loosened his grip but continued to hold on.

"I'm sorry for pushing you mom, it's just been bugging me lately."

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you want. I'm not ready even if you are." The held each other for an eternity before moving down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

…

Shadow lay awake with his ears open catching his mother's every movement. Once he heard her click off her light and her breathing even out, he knew she was asleep and he could resume his sleuthing. Misusing his hanyou senses to the extreme, he quietly crept out of his room and down the stairs to the study to get on the computer.

The office chair made a slight squeak as he sat down and flicked the computer monitor on, pulling up the Google bar. His small fingers rested on the keys and were ready to type when he realized he didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Leaning back to think, his eyes traced the room landing on the bookshelf in the corner and the high school yearbook on the third shelf. He made his way over to the shelf, pulling the semi-thick red book from the shelf and opening the cover. Flipping through, he skimmed over each page of pictures until he found his mother's and smiled to himself at how pretty she looked. He flipped back to the beginning of her class and studied each picture, noting the goofy face adorned with a red hand print of his Uncle Miroku and the annoyed look on his Aunt Sango's face making him giggle while his mind wondered the possibilities of the reasons. He stopped when his eyes landed on the picture he was searching for: Inuyasha Taisho. The man looked the same scowling like always.

"Taisho? That's Uncle Sesshomaru's last name…" Shadow thought out loud. He placed the book back on the shelf and went back to the computer to type the name into the Google search. Five pictures popped up at the top of the screen followed by several websites and news articles concerning the said hanyou. He read about Inuyasha being the CEO of a company called Yasha Inc., an investment and real estate company the man founded while still in college. It was ranked number two in all of Japan right behind Taisho Corp., his Uncle Sesshomaru's company.

Clicking on various links, Shadow read Inuyasha's history over the past seven years trying to find something that would put all of this together. He was married to some Kikyo woman, which Shadow discovered through pictures was the nasty tramp from the grocery store. He wrinkled his nose in disapproval at the memory. They had recently divorced making news headlines because, according to the internet, Inuyasha was some what of a celebrity in Tokyo. He clicked on another link and he froze when he saw a picture of his Uncle Sess and Inuyasha standing side by side with the Toga man he'd met the night before. Under the picture was a brief summary reading: Toga Taisho with his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Wait a second…" Shadow murmured. _If Momma considers Sesshomaru like family, why has she not mentioned Toga or Inuyasha?_ He thought to himself. _Probably because they're really good friends like Uncle Roku and Aunt Sango,_ he decided. He continued this search until he found some articles from exactly seven years ago. There were a few different pictures of Inuyasha and his mother out at different resteraunts laughing and smiling at each other. The headlines read: _Youngest Taisho's new love interest? Sources say he's in love._ Shadow kept reading through this tabloid's chronological updating of Inuyasha's life. After the summer, there were no more pictures of his mother and only pictures of the Kikyo woman.

Satisfied with the information he'd collected, he jotted down the information on Yasha Inc. and closed the browser page. Shutting down the monitor, Shadow quietly made his way back to his room. Once in bed, he sat thinking about everything he'd learned. One: the time frame for his mother and Inuyasha being together matched the dates on the back of the pictures in the box he found. Two: the summer in question was directly after his mother graduated high school. He started counting backwards from his birthday to see when he might have been conceived (truthfully, a seven year old shouldn't know this much about time-framed anatomy but his mother never lied when answering one of his questions and he pretty much learned the birds and bees by age four). His eyes that had been slowly drifting shut as he pondered these coincidences shot open when his math matched up to the summer his mother had seemingly been in a relationship with Inuyash.

_Inuyasha, the baka, is probably my father… No way…_

He'd have to figure the rest out tomorrow and on Monday, he needed to make sure he wasn't just making something out of nothing. All signs pointed to yes but he really hoped it was a no. He seriously didn't like that guy.

…

I stretched as I sat up in my bed with a yawn to greet the sun that warmed my face. Sunday mornings were always refreshing even though it meant Monday was tomorrow. As I flipped the covers back and turned to get out of bed, my phone started to ring. I picked it up from his charging station and smiled when I saw my sweet big brother's name under Incoming Call.

"Souta!" I cheered once I hit the accept button.

"Hey little sis. How are you and my favorite nephew doing?" he asked sweetly. I love my brother so much. He was the only real family I had left besides my son and his sweet baritone voice always made me smile with warmth.

"We're doing good! Sorry we haven't been around to the Shrine in a few weeks. Things have been pretty hectic. How are you doing?"

"Oh I can't complain. I just sold another website so money's extra good. I was wondering if you guys had anything planned today," he explained.

"I'm afraid we do. We're coming to see you!" I felt like a little kid when I talked to my brother. In retrospect, I guess I was a little kid to him since he'd always see me as his baby sister. I can remember when I told him I was pregnant and who the father was and how much I had to plead for him not to inform Inuyasha via ass-whooping. His laugh ended my found memory of his overly-protective big brother mentality.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've been missing you two. Should I be expecting you around lunch?"

"Sounds good, though we might be a little early," I warned.

"Awesome. Hitomi might be joining us if that's ok." I could hear him blushing already and I smiled to myself.

"Aw. Are things getting pretty serious with you two finally?" They had been discretely crushing on one another since middle school but remained in the friend zone until about two months ago when he finally got the courage to ask her out.

"Ha, I guess you could say that." His tone of voice had me picturing him smiling like a fool and rubbing the back of his head in nervousness as if saying anything would jinx it. I giggled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that and I can't wait to see you both. I'm going to go get Shadow up so we can get ready and head that way."

"Sounds great! I'll see you shortly!" he all but sang. I laughed as we said out goodbyes and hung up. Smiling to myself, I headed towards Shadows room to wake him up.

Pushing open the door, I peered in to find him still asleep, sprawled out with his covers kicked off, one hand above his head, the other stretched as far away from his body as possible, one leg bent and the other straight up in the air leaning against the wall. I shook my head; how he slept the ways he did, I'll never know but I did know how hard it was to sleep next to him. I gently walked across the room and sat down on the bed with my hands up in defense knowing how wild his limbs could be when he was startled awake.

"Shadow," I cooed, sending him into a spasm as his eyes tore open and his limbs flailed about almost taking my head off. I dodged with expert form having dealt with his awakenings for far too long to be caught off guard. He sat up in bed and blinked a couple of times before I came into focus before he smiled at me.

"Oh, morning Momma," he yawned, showing his adorable little fangs. "What are we doing today?" he asked cocking his head to the side. I giggled because it was one of my favorite expressions on him.

"Well, I figured we could head to the Shrine to see Uncle Souta since it's been awhile since our last visit." As I said this, his eyes lightened up and his expression turned to radiating excited. He bounced up and down for joy.

"Really? I'm so excited!" He jumped into the air and landed roughly on the bed making me bounce a couple of times while laughing at his enthusiasm. "Oh," he said with a look of surprise. "I better go get ready!" Before I could say another word, he disappeared from the room in a black streak as he ran towards the bathroom. I smiled and shook my head as I stood up from the bed and made my way to my own bathroom to get ready as well.

…

Pulling up to the Higurashi Shrine was always a bitter sweet moment for me. I stood at the bottom of the endless staircase smiling sadly as I watched Shadow race up in a streak of black before it was just me and the moment I was stuck in. Taking a deep breath, I took the first step putting one foot in front of the other willing the unpleasant memories out of my mind as I fought the single tear that stubbornly made its way down my cheek. Brushing it away, I smiled in spite of myself as the good memories came. Coming up these steps from school all those years ago when only thoughts of telling my mom about my day raced through my mind and not the overwhelming feeling of sadness over the fact that she wouldn't be in the kitchen cooking one of her legendary meals and gramps wouldn't be sweeping the path leading to the front door. As I reached the final step, all sound other than the peaceful silence of the wind rolling through the air and making the trees join in a dance was seemingly non-existent. I took a deep breath and reveled in the music of the shrine before the giggling and robust voices reached my ears. I looked up to see Shadow in the arms of my older brother, Souta, laughing and smiling like the child I sometimes forgot he was. He looked up and smiled at me making Souta do the same. Our identical eyes met and he gave me the whirlwind of a smile that's warmed my heart since birth.

"Hey Sis!" he called as he gave me an overly exaggerated wave. I giggled and waved back as I ran up the walkway towards the front door where they were standing.

"Souta!" He set Shadow down just in time to catch me jumping into his arms, hug me close, and spin me in circles. Giggling wildly like I was six again, I patted his shoulder signaling me tapping out. "Put me down before you make me sick," I laughed. He rest me on my feet and grinned as he looked me in the eye.

"What's it been, four weeks? You're a sight for sore eyes Kiddo. It feels like years," he teased as I swatted him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh hush, you know how busy we've been. It's not like it's actually _been_ years." We laughed together as we walked into the house and I took a deep nostalgic breath as my childhood rushed back to me, thankful that _that_ would never change. I was also thankful that Souta didn't change anything; the furniture was still the same in the same places, the family pictures hadn't moved. I smiled to myself as we made our way to the kitchen where the sound of boiling water and angelic humming could be heard. Standing over the stove was Hitomi with her short curly hair and big eyes that lit up the room. She turned to us with a smile.

"Kagome!" she said as she whipped her hands on the apron she was wearing and made her way over to us.

"Hey, Hitomi. How are you?" I asked as we exchanged a friendly hug.

"I'm great. How are you doing?" She glanced down at Shadow then back up to me with a wry grin. "And is this your new boyfriend? That son of yours isn't going to be happy he's being left out." My son giggled innocently beside me.

"Hitomi, it's me Shadow!" he said as he threw his arms around her waist.

"Shadow, is that you? It can't be. You're so big!" she said as she returned his hug.

"I haven't grown that much, silly," he chuckled.

"But you have! I barely recognize you. I swear you've grown a foot." Leaning down to be eye level with the young hanyou, she asked "Has your appetite grown too?" He nodded obnoxiously and she smiled. "Good, because lunch is almost ready and I've made so much, I need someone to eat it all." I stood back and watched them interact before looking at my brother. He was so enthralled in Hitomi he didn't even notice me observing him unable to contain his smile. I pushed him lightly with an all-knowing smile of my own. When my actions jolted him back into reality and he notices my facial expression, he blushed at being caught in the act.

"Let's eat," I said to ease his anxiety.

"Good idea," he murmured as we sat down at the table I'd eaten almost every meal of my life at since I could remember. We sat and began to dig in immercing ourselves in polite conversation about how work was going for me and how school was going for Shadow as well as how Souta and Hitomi's lives were going. Everything was well and relaxed and I was most thankful for some normalcy compared to the rollercoaster of emotions I've been riding lately. Once we were done with our meal, I helped Hitomi with the dishes while Souta and Shadow played in the living room.

"So how are you and my brother doing?" I asked nonchalantly as Hitomi dried and put away the dishes. I didn't miss the blush across her cheek as she stuttered over her answer.

"Um… We're… I mean… um… We're good. Yep, good," she finally got out. I smiled to myself and decided not to push it any further. You'd think they were twelve, not nearly thirty.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said smugly, trying hard and failing to hide my smirk.

"Hey, Sis!" Souta yelled from the other room.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Shadow and I are going to go for a walk around the Shrine," he called as the sound of shuffling into their shoes could be heard in the background.

"Ok, but keep your eye on him and don't go ANYWHERE off the property!" I yelled sternly.

"Got it!" he called. I continued washing the dishes and shook my head as the front door opened and shut. Sometimes it felt like I was the older sibling but I loved that my brother was a big kid at heart; Shadow loved it too.

…

Shadow giggled as he raced down the steps of the front porch with his uncle right behind him.

"Come on Uncle!" he called as he dipped around the side of the house.

"Wait up, Shadow! You're mom would kill me if you got out of my sight for a second." Shadow stopped abruptly and turned to give his uncle a quizzical look.

"You know I'm not your average seven year old idiot right?" he asked stubbornly.

"And you know the wrath of your mother isn't something I'd wish on anyone, especially me." They stood staring each other down for a brief moment before Shadow smirked and nodded.

"I can see that. Well come on!" Shadow turned and slowly walked, a jogging pace for his uncle, towards the buildings behind the main house. He loved the old shed because it still smelled like his great grandfather. The well house had a distinct smell he could never place but it felt nostalgic in a sense. After about an hour of running in between the two and going through a couple of boxes, quizzing his uncle on random artifacts and different histories of the Shrine, they came to the God Tree. Shadow loved to sit at the base of the tree and just stare up towards the top. He tried to climb it when he was little but his grandfather had freaked out because he put claw marks in the trunk and that was unheard of to do to something so sacred. Standing on the edge of the box that was built around the bottom of the tree, he reached up and ran his fingers over the claw marks he had put in the bark like his everlasting mark. He stepped back and noticed a couple other marks that marred the seemingly smooth trunk. One was very deep and seemed to be a hole like something was stabbed or shot into it. He stood on his tip toes to get a better look only to lose his balance and topple over to the back of the tree.

"Shadow are you alright?" his uncle asked. Rubbing his head, he replied a muffled 'yeah' when something caught his eye. On the back of the tree 'I 3 K' was carved towards the bottom of the trunk.

"Hey, Uncle?" Shadow asked as his uncle stepped into view to help him up.

"Yes?"

"Who carved this?" he asked feigning innocence. He knew who the initials stood for but he wanted to have it confirmed by someone else to further his suspicions.

"Oh that was Inuyasha and…" Shadow didn't miss the wide eyed look of exasperation over letting something slip that passed his uncle's face before he got a hold of himself. His face hardened into one of false anger. "That damn Inuyasha and Kikyo must have snuck in here and carved this. Those two need to learn some respect." He turned his nose up and stomped away. Shadow suppressed a giggle because his uncle was a terrible liar but it was a good effort. Even a seven year old couldn't be foolish enough to believe two strangers would sneak onto the shrine to mark a claim on the sacred tree; it just didn't make since. He followed Souta back into the house as his mind reeled with the one thing that had been consuming his thoughts for the past couple of days: Inuyasha was definitely his father. But, how should he handle this information? What should he do with what he knows? Once he entered the kitchen and saw his mother standing there smiling with Hitomi, he was reminded of how happy she looked in the pictures he had found of her and Inuyasha from before he was born. He wanted her to be that happy again, and though he knew she was beyond happy with her life as his mother, it always felt like there was something missing. What happened all those years ago that tore them apart? Obviously something with that Kikyo woman but what exactly? Regardless, seeing his mother's smile confirmed what he needed to do next: talk to Inuyasha himself about all of this.

…

A/N: I know I'm still leaving you hanging but bare with me. I know where I want this to go but I'm having a little writers block getting there. I'll do my best to update soon so R&R and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
